A Life in a Moment
by puddles
Summary: A Lily James love/hate fic. First year Complete! Darkness is rising in the wizarding world. Can James and Lily overcome the obstacles to come together... Lily's POV mostly!
1. Under the Surface and a Birthday to Reme...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 1: Under the Surface and a Birthday to Remember  
  
I was a very likeable child. I had a good family. I got good grades and I was nice to all our elderly neighbors. I was well liked. That was me Lily Evans.  
  
The first eleven years of my life were very ordinary. I attended school, played the flute, spoke French, took art lessons, and danced. What I loved most though was reading. I mostly liked to read fantasy stories were the author takes you on an adventure to another place or time so you can experience a whole different lifestyle. I always wished there was something more to my little life. I never actually thought that wish would come true. Like most children I didn't get along with my sister. We were constantly butting heads. She was constantly told me I had my head in the clouds and I was wasting my time on this nonsense. I personally think this stemmed deeper than my reading all the way back to me being born. My sister Petunia was no longer the baby when I was born no more the little angel. Plus she has a face like a horse. I think my getting the better name didn't help things either.  
  
I had several close friends. There was Jessie. He was the suave one. Bethany she was the blond one. And then there was John and Julia the terrible twins. They lived for mischief. We loved them though. But last but not least was Thomas. T-man, or just plain old Tom. I was the smart one and the dreamer. We were fairly popular. I guess that was because we loved a good joke. This was our last summer together. Jessie and Tom had been accepted to Eton and John, Julia and Beth were going to another private school. Although this one was co-ed. I was going to be attending an all girl school. Or at least that was the plan.  
  
My mom and dad loved me very much. They supported me in my reading and future endeavors. I was their angel. At least that was my nickname. We lived in a small quaint town outside London, in a stone cottage. With a garden in back and our mail box out front. The inside was fairly normal we had a kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, and my parent's and my sister's bedrooms. Then there was my room. Lily's Domain. My room was the least normal part of our house. I had painted all my walls with my favorite scenes from fairy stories. I had princes with their princess in there grand castles, mermaids that danced in the water with their aquatic companions, Repunsel and her tower, along with my the fair Buttercup and her love Wesley. My desk was littered with books quick sketches and homework. Other wise it was fairly neat. I had pictures of my friends posted above my desk. It was our hall of fame. That is where this story starts on my eleventh birthday, July 18th, in my room where I am still fast asleep. With the covers starting to slip exposing my shoulders, my bright read hair spanned across my pillow. This is when my life really starts when I begin to truly live.  
  
The sun was now shining bright through the window over my bed. Warming me with its rays. I woke up to the sound of my mother cooking downstairs. I was excited today was my special day. I threw back the covers and slipped on my new summer dress. I ran a brush through my hair leaving it down. It was now reaching my shoulder blades. I looked out my window and the sun was shining and it was fairly warm. It only brightened my mood.  
  
Downstairs the table was set for breakfast. Only on special occasions we use the dining room. A vase of lilies were the centerpiece. This was a birthday tradition. Our family has a thing with flowers. The dining room as well as most of the house has a floral motif. It all started with my mum being named Violet. My mum rushed over to hug me.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. You hungry?"  
  
"Of course mum. Do I smell your famous birthday Belgian waffles?" I said giggling. I of course knew she had cooked them.  
  
"Do I hear the birthday girl. Is my little angel up?" My dad strode into the room now. I ran and jumped into his arms and he gave me a giant bear hug.  
  
"Morning to you to." I said giving him a kiss.  
  
Once Petunia came down we had our traditional birthday breakfast. The huge waffle was as big as the plate and we piled on to them everything from chocolate chips to an array of fruit and powdered sugar or syrup. It was certainly messy but really really good. We had two typed of waffles leaning towers of Pisa or artful creations.  
  
"Wow Lils you hungry?" Mine was certainly a leaning tower of Pisa and I was determined to eat it all. That of course was part of the fun, trying to finish it.  
  
After demolishing my tower I was licking excess sugar and syrup off my fingers. When mum jumped up.  
  
"Petunia help me clear the table and then Lily can open her presents."  
  
"Why doesn't Lily help? It is mostly her mess." Petunia grumbled picking one of the fruit platters up.  
  
"Petunia dear you know its customary the birthday girl doesn't clean up her breakfast." Replied my father. He too picked up some dishes and walked through the door to the kitchen.  
  
After finishing I went and stood by the window. I had a feeling something was coming a surprise. I stared out watching the sky. That's when a speck appeared. Know it had caught my attention. It was continuously growing bigger with my curiosity. It seemed to be heading towards our house. To this very window to be exact that. I realized it was an owl. What was an owl doing flying in the day? Why was is coming towards my window. That's when I realized it going to crash into the window. I immediately threw it open and the owl came streaming in. That's when Petunia came back in the room shrieking when she saw it she backed up into the corner. This of course caused my parents to appear in the room as the owl flew around it.  
  
It was a good thing my parents were avid bird watchers because they thought it was pretty amazing. They didn't even freak when it landed on my shoulder. Which I must say was pretty nerve wracking even though I had this suspicion it wasn't going to hurt me.  
  
It amazed me further when it held out a leg so I could untie the parchment that was tied to it. Who uses parchment?  
  
"Wow. Charlie dear, there is an owl on our daughter's shoulder."  
  
"I can see that blossom. I am not exactly sure how to solve this little dilemma yet."  
  
I had already unrolled the parchment and I am pretty sure my lip was scraping the floor when I read it, my eyes were probably bugging too.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" A smile appeared on my lips. It was a dream come true. This letter explained everything. All those things that happened when I was a child, my ruined Easter dress suddenly clean, Kristen Browning's homework suddenly ruined because she had thrown mine into a muddy puddle, and Petunia's green hair when she tried to hack mine off. All this happened because I was a witch. There really was something missing. I continued to scan my letter. "Where's Diagon alley?" I asked my parents confusion written all over my face.  
  
At this my dad came forward and took the letter. He was extremely careful of the owl that was still using me as a perch. I could see his eyes reading the letter.  
  
"Angel, I'm not exactly sure this is real." At this the owl hooted indignantly.  
  
"I think he's waiting for a reply like the letter says dad."  
  
"Sweetheart I think it might be best if we said know this could all be some prank." My mother was know speaking gently so as not to upset me. It didn't work. This explained it all I couldn't let an opportunity like this get away. I had truly not fit in anywhere. My friends accepted me but I was different. Under the surface I was a witch that was the answer. I wasn't ordinary and I wanted to go.  
  
"Mum, dad you have to let me go. It's a fairy tale come true please. Look there are even instructions couldn't we go and see if its true. If it is a prank saying yes won't matter because the school won't exits." I was now begging.  
  
"No. She can't she's already a freak. How would I face my friends?" The silent Petunia had know decided to come out of her corner. She had been almost forgotten.  
  
"Shut up Tunia. This is my choice not yours."  
  
"Violet I think we should let her say yes we can try to find this leaky cauldron and talk to the bartender. If it isn't there than Lily will got to St. Bernadette with Petunia. If its true it might explain a few phenomenoms that have occurred." He said that last part with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Forgetting the owl I ran and hugged him startling the owl into flight. The owl then decided upon my mother as a worthy perch. I looked at her in shock as she stroked him. The owl leaning into her hand.  
  
"Alright we can go tomorrow. But know reply so the owl can be on his way then we can open your presents. Don't forget you have a party this afternoon."  
  
I quickly scribbled the reply with a pen dad handed me and the owl took it in his mouth and flapped his wings and took off out the window.  
  
My parents had given me books The Hobbit, and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, along with a journal, some clothes, a new sketchbook, and a watercolor set with pads. Petunia had given me a makeup set.  
  
That afternoon my friends arrived and we had a great time. We bugged Petunia played football, ate, and just had a good time. I wished I could have told them but my dad had pulled me aside and warned me this should probably be a family secret for know. It was fun anyway.  
  
Our football game was amazing. I had changed into shorts and a shirt for it. It was me, Tom and Jessie, the lilanators against the terrible duo and Beth, which became the terrible trio. They had fun just running around like maniacs so my team one.  
  
A food fight also ensued. Of course I got covered with the most cake but hey it was yummy and I got to lick it off my hand after I was finished throwing it. Poor mum but I had that feeling she expected it (She had baked two but neither survived).  
  
After taking a shower that night I climbed into bed I could not wait for tomorrow. I had decided this was the best birthday ever. I knew I would never forget it.  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Decideing that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed~puddles~ 


	2. Talk about Mind Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 2: Talk about Mind Trip  
  
The next morning we had gotten up and into the station wagon with Petunia in tow. She was grumbling the entire way about some nonsense and I chose to ignore her. We finally arrived. I was standing before the leaky cauldron and my dad turned to me.  
  
"I am sorry angel but it must have been a hoax because there is no leaky cauldron." I turned and looked at him.  
  
"You don't see it its right there." I pointed to emphasize it.  
  
"Right Lily know your delusional. I am getting back in the car." Petunia then started before the car. I stopped her though. I watched my parents' eyes they seemed to slide from the bookstore on one side to the record store on the other. It was almost as if their eyes passed over it without seeing it. I grabbed their hands and pulled them into the grubby looking pub.  
  
They were looking around in shock at the tavern they were staring at that appeared to come from no where. I took the lead and walked up to the bar.  
  
"Um excuse me." I peered over it but I was kind of short and only half of my head was above it. The bartender leaned over and smiled at me he had a toothy smile and was a little dingy.  
  
"What can I do for ya little miss?" He seemed nice enough so I went ahead.  
  
"Might you be Tom the bartender? My letter said to ask for you. I am starting Hogwarts this year and it said you would show me how to get to Diagon Alley." I replied in my politest voice. No need to anger someone you need information from. I also smiled I guess sucking up couldn't hurt might even help. I was right he returned the smile.  
  
"Well of course why don't you follow me and I'll take you out back and show you the entrance. You need a wand to open it but you can get one in the alley for next time. I'll open it for ya this time." With that he came around the counter and walked out the back door I followed close behind him with my parents and Tunia in tow.  
  
He walked up to the back where there was a trashcan. "Three up…Two across…Tap it three times and…" He watched our amazed faces as the bricks moved out of the way becoming a archway leading into Diagon alley. "Welcome to Diagon alley! I suggest you start with Gringotts, Its right down that way," he pointed somewhere vaguely to the left I was still gawking, "there you can exchange your money for galleons the currency we use in the wizarding rule. Have fun. Good day to ya." With that be bowed and started back to the pub. I heard my dad thank him. We entered the alley.  
  
There were way to many places and things too look at. But the broom shop with all the kids and several adults ogling at the window display, the bookshop, and the apothecary caught my attention. They looked to be very unusual. A broom store really? It was kind of weird. I did not realize then that they flew on them I was thinking more along the lines they had really dirty houses. (I will giggle at this for years to come).  
  
Dad then ushered me towards the snowy white building while mom tried to keep the petrified Petunia moving. Inside was another eye bugging display. I realized I must have been doing a lot of this lately and giggled out loud. Petunia looked at me like I was possessed. The goblins I learned were really funny looking. They had squashed faces with long noses it was kind of funny. My dad handed me the money a little unsure so I approached the goblin. (I think he thought a witch or wizard would have to do this because he is really brave).  
  
"Um excuse me. I would like to exchange my money." The goblin stared down his long nose at me. He smiled it was kind of scary and really intimidating.  
  
"Of course let me see…" The rate he said was absolutely appalling. I was going to waste a quarter of my dad's money on getting it exchanged.  
  
"Hey look here I am not stupid and I bet if I was a few feet taller you would certainly be charging me a whole lot less and I will take my business else where unless you give me a fair price." I think I startled him because I was able to haggle him down to a fifth of the amount he was going to take. I then marched out with my held up high. They really weren't that scary.  
  
We then went to Madam Malkin's were I got my school robes and suggested dress robes. I got pretty green ones that Madam Malkin said would bring out my eyes. They sparkled too. We then headed to the cauldron shop across the way, followed by the telescope shop. The apothecary was next and it was really cool even though it stank like a skunk. The unicorn horns were beautiful but I was appalled at them. I asked the funny witch at the counter if they killed the unicorn to get the horn like poachers do to African rhinos and she laughed. (It was more like a squeaky cackle but I didn't want to stereotype it). She also reassured me.  
  
"Of course not. To kill a unicorn is a horrible act. Although the unicorn usually doesn't like to loose its horn. They grow knew ones anyway." Than made me feel a whole lot better. I always felt bad for rhinos and unicorns I liked a whole lot more from my fairy stories.  
  
Next came the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. My parents bought me a few extra books for my birthday. Normally they take me to the bookstore the day after my birthday so I could pick out a book or two. I got Hogwarts a History, and Quidditch through the ages. I guess they don't play football at Hogwarts oh well. I also bought a supply of parchment, quills and ink. I got mostly black ink but my mom treated me to a bottle that changes color as you write.  
  
My parents also decided to by me an animal as my last present. I walked through a Magical Pets store and didn't see anything that really caught my attention so we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. The shop was very dark and the floor was covered with straw and droppings. I saw Petunia cringe as my eyes adjusted. There were cages everywhere and jeweled eyes peered at us from all angles. I walked down the isles my mum and dad keeping up a steady narration about the breeds we passed. I stopped outside a snowy owls cage. It was watching me with big yellow eyes. Almost deciding if I was the worthy pet. It made me giggle. I reached my hand in and stroked its neck and it hooted in pleasure.  
  
A little while later I had paid for him and he was sleeping in his new cage with a navy blew cover that sparkled like the night sky. We then headed to our last stop of the day. Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands. I was really nervous about this. My dad turned and looked at me and smile in reassurance.  
  
"You know you wouldn't have received a letter is you weren't a witch." He always knew how to make me feel better. After that we entered the store and rang the bell.  
  
Mr. Ollivander seemed to sneak up on us even though we were waiting for him.  
  
"Ms. Evans I have been expecting you of course. Welcome to my store. Would you mind stepping onto the block so I can take some measurements. And he did just that but after a while he started pulling boxes off the wall and the tape measure continued on itself. I almost laughed at that but I didn't think this was the place.  
  
Mr. Ollivander explained to me the different cores of wands and how the wand chooses the wizard. "Why don't you try this one Ms. Evans. Its willow ten and a quarter inches long and swishy. Go on just give it a wave." He must of saw my hesitance.  
  
I took the wand from his hand and felt a warm sensation and brought it up and swishing back down. The tip erupted in purple flowers. It felt right in my hand and this time the wands reaction made me giggle.  
  
"Yes congratulations, and on the first try. Very good Ms. Evans. This wand will be very good with charms. Enjoy it." We paid eight galleons for it and several sickles for some wand polish and left. Tired dad and my carried most of the packages up I held onto my wand and owl. I hadn't decided on his name yet. We went back through the leaky cauldron and home where I would anxiously await September 1st.  
  
~~  
  
The rest of the summer would have seemed to have crawled by if its wasn't for my new books and friends. I had decided to name my owl Tundra. I really thinks he likes it. I found out her also likes to eat chicken. I pretty sure since I was from a muggle family I wouldn't now anything compare to the other kids and I am used to getting good grades so I panicked a little. More like a lot. I did a lot of studying. I probably close to memorized most of my books. If my friends didn't drag me away from them I probably would have been able to recite every single word. Tom came around everyday and we would go to the park or go horseback riding. He played polo and was a very good rider. Although I was told I am good I just think I have made a peace with the horse I normally ride Peppermint Patty. I won't even attempt polo. The terrible duo and me would dump some disgusting liquid on Kristen or but superglue their brothers fingers together. That is always fun. Beth and me would paint together or look through magazines or read teen romance novels. I find them kind of funny. But don't get me wrong when Beth gets mad she can give John and Julia a run for their money. I am going to miss them.  
  
They were all supposed to leave in late August before me and one by one we said goodbye. It was heart wrenching. We promised to write through. This would be annoying for me though because I would have to owl my parents and they would mail it.  
  
It was August 31st before I knew it. All of them were gone and I was alone in my room packing. I packed all of my school supplies, my art stuff, some of my favorite books, pjs, and some other necessities. Then I took down the wall of fame and put it into a photo album my mum had got me. I also added pictures of my mum and dad and grudgingly one of Petunia. I thought I was going to cry but then I thought about all of what awaited me and Hogwarts was totally cool. I am so glad I got Hogwarts, A History. I guess I will just have to make knew friends there. But I will never forget my old friends we had made a pack. And so that night I went to sleep torn between being sad and excited.  
  
  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Decideing that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed~puddles~ 


	3. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 3: The Journey Begins  
  
I was a wreck the next morning it was my first time staying away from home without my parents for more than two days. Let me just tell you an entire is school year is a lot more than two days. I was running around all morning but finally I got my trunk and Tundra in the car. Petunia was also taking the train to her boarding school today. This kind of stunk because I was going to be stuck in the backseat with her and Tundra and she and Tundra didn't really get along. It was going to be a long ride.  
  
"Don't worry angel your going to be fine and you are going to write us all the time and tell us what a great time your having." My dad smiled at me in the rearview mirror.  
  
"We're even seeing you off onto your trail so you have nothing to worry about." Mum was also trying to make me feel better.  
  
"Ah what about me. You always see me off. It's a tradition and know your gonna break it." She was very upset. (Traditions are very important in my family we take them very seriously).  
  
"Petunia darling day going not gonna and Lils is a first year your in your third year. You're a pro at getting on the train and are used to being away at school. This is a first for Lily. She won't be used to it." Replied my dad.  
  
"So she can fen for herself."  
  
"Petunia that's not fair. We were there for you in your first year know its Lily's turn. What if she doesn't know what train to get on?"  
  
"Its really not that hard to get on a train she would have to be stupid to get on the wrong one."  
  
"Sweetheart, are you forgetting your first year?"  
  
"Humph. Your still breaking a Tradition."  
  
"Don't worry mum, dad I can do it on my own." I replied I was kind of glum about it but in truth I couldn't stand have Petunia truly hate me. I mean sure I act like I can't stand her but deep down I really love her even though I would never ever admit it.  
  
"Are you sure angel?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." I looked down at this.  
  
"Alright well that's really nice of you sweetie."  
  
So had the station I hugged my parents and told them I loved them, my dad loaded Tundra and his cage on a cart with my truck I turned around waved and pushed my way through the crowd.  
  
Ten minutes later there was twenty minutes until the express left. I was staring at the entrance. It was a wall between platform 9 and ten. It was the entrance to my platform 9and ¾. I knew I had to gently lean on the wall and I would be magically on the platform (I had read about it in Hogwarts, a History) but I was petrified I was so scared it wouldn't work and I would be stuck in King's Cross Station forever. I almost panicked. Okay I was panicking but I did it anyway. I pushed my cart and began to run and closed my eyes before I hit the wall. I opened them a minute later and I caught myself this time from staring at wonder. The Hogwarts express stood proudly before me steam rising slowly from the stack. I made my way down till I found a compartment where I could load my trunk. This is were I faced more problems. I can't lift my trunk.  
  
"Do you need some help with that?" Asked a voice from behind me.  
  
I whirled around almost dropping my trunk, which I had started to lift when she came around and helped me steady it.  
  
"Yeah, Its kind of heavy for me. You don't mind?" I smiled shyly.  
  
"Of course not my names Arabella Figg." Together we hoisted it up and into the train and we scrambled up in after it wiping sweat from our foreheads. We plopped down on the seats.  
  
"Thanks, my names Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
"Its nice to meet you Lily. Do you mind helping me with my trunk?"  
  
"Of course not!" We laughed at this. We had become friends through a mutual problem. Soon both trunks were loaded and the whistle blew and we took out seats. We were the only two in the compartment not that we minded. We like each other's company. We talked about a lot of stuff. Which house we will be in, about growing up in a pureblooded or wizarding family like Arabella compared to a muggle one like me. After an hour or so we were even calling each other Bella and Lils. I had made a friend. We had several visitors in our compartment during the ride. Vanessa Fawcett and Amanda Bones stopped by they were acquainted with Bella and were really nice.  
  
By now we had already left London and were crossing the countryside. I smiled and I enjoyed the rest of the trip or at least until I got up to go to the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom a boy with messy hair stopped me asking me if I wanted to try a jellybean. Being that all kids like them of course I tried one only to find out I was eating vomit. I spat it out as soon as I tasted it and landed on his shirt.  
  
"Ewe, that was so disgusting what's your problem?"  
  
"Me the problem you're the one who regurgitated your food all over me!"  
  
"Well if you hadn't tricked me into eating a nasty whatever I wouldn't have, so serves you right." I then turned around abruptly and banged my way into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror my hair was now a putrid orange color. I screamed and stormed out of there only to find that jerk bowling over in laughter with his slimy little git.  
  
"You you… Put it back." I walked up to him fuming.  
  
"Put what back you look the same to me." He said between fits of laughter. I slapped him and that sure wiped that smile of his face. The one thing that got me most was my hair. Petunia had made fun of me constantly calling me Red, and lava head, and carrot.  
  
He put his hand to his face. I am sure it was stinging and looked at me with utmost loathing. His friend was certainly not laughing know but staring at me in wonder. I guess the idiot has never been slapped before.  
  
"Ha ha ha. The Prince himself just got slapped by a girl." Someone sure found this funny and the extremely blond boy seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. "What's you name I have got to shake your hand." I looked at him unsure.  
  
"Lily Evans." The hand he held out was immediately withdrawn.  
  
"A mudblood I should have known. She probably didn't even know she was slapping a prince. Better go wash your face Potter. I must admit it is kind of fitting."  
  
"He's a Prince?" I squeezed in to the conversation.  
  
"Buzz of Malfoy and I don't want to hear you say that word again." Potter's voice was dangerously low. I could not believe he was defending me. I had not noticed Malfoy's friend with greasy hair but he seemed to be looking at me shyly. Malfoy was about to open his mouth again when Arabella showed up. She slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever call Lily that again you hear me you stupid little git." After that Malfoy and the shy boy next to him stormed off but not before the boy with slimy hair smiled at me.  
  
"Hey I'm Sirius Black I must admit you've got guts I never seen anyone do that before." He said shaking my hand while he pointed at Potter. "And in case you haven't noticed this is my friend James."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." I was kind of bewildered and I am sure I sounded that way too. "I am sorry I didn't know you were a pri…"  
  
"Shut up Evans. Were not friends and don't call me that. Just keep out of my way." He turned to Sirius and said. "When you are done back stabbing me please feel free to come join me." He said and walked away. Sirius turned to me and said, " Got to go thanks for the show," and he too started to stalk off but Arabella stopped him.  
  
"James what is your problem. First of all you give someone you don't know a trick jellybean then turn her hair orange and you wonder she slapped you? Next time try explaining that it was just a practical joke."  
  
"What suddenly you're defending her? I thought we were friends?"  
  
"We are but your acting like a baby!" With that he really did storm off. Sirius seemed to just want to stay out of this one. He whispered to me…  
  
"Yeah its best to let them argue this one. Bella is not one to mess with especially if you mess with her friends."  
  
Sirius excused himself and Arabella changed my hair back.  
  
"You didn't have to get in a fight with him. I feel bad coming between you two. It seemed like you were friends…"  
  
"Listen James will come to his senses its just he has never been slapped because no one has had the nerve and when they do he charms them out of it."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"And me and you are friends so don't worry about it. Maybe you'll stand up for me one day."  
  
"Of course I would. Is he really a prince?" At this she burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah he's the Prince of Griffindor. But don't worry your not going to get in trouble." Her smiled doubled at this.  
  
"You know I really was worried about that. So lets go find the snack witch. Fighting with Potter really does take up a lot of energy." I returned her smile.  
  
Before we knew it we were pulling into Hogsmeade station and a voice came over the loud speaker instructing us to leave our luggage on the train. Dressed in our new robes, black hats on our heads, and cloaks on our shoulders with their sliver clasps fastened we exited the train. It was already dark and a booming voice could be heard over the crowd.  
  
"First years this way, First years this way!" Bella and me turned around and looked up. Looming over the crowd was the tallest man I had ever seen. He was huge.  
  
"Well that's us." Bella looked at me grimly. He was kind of intimidating but we followed anyway. Around the bend boats were lined up and other first years were climbing in. Bella hoped into the next open one and I jumped in after her. To my disgust Potter and Sirius climbed in after us. Well know I have to apologize. I gritted my teeth. I didn't think he deserved an apology but he is royalty.  
  
"Look James I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He smiled. But something was going on. There was no way I was believing him. I turned around and looked at Bella she raised her eyebrows.  
  
Halfway their. The boat rocked next thing I knew I was flying over the edge. I did the only thing I could I grabbed James but he wasn't expecting that and he came over with me. We both came up sputtering. Sirius was hysterical and Bella's mouth was open.  
  
"What do you think your doing! You pulled me out of the boat!"  
  
"I'm sorry I lost my balance… No I'm not sorry you and your little rotten nosed friend rocked the boat, which caused me to fall out. Serves you right!" Know I was steaming. From here on him I will never apologize to him again he deserves everything he gets.  
  
"Me rotten nosed." Sirius was now clutching his heart in mock pain and Arabella smacked him upside the head. "Oww!"  
  
"Shut up!" Screamed Sirius and me. "Don't you yell at him."  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do." The next thing we knew the big man had hauled me out of the water and a giant tentacle did James and plopped us down in the boat. Now I was freezing.  
  
"Um thanks?"  
  
"Don't mention it. Here take my cloak." [This is the author speaking. I can't do Hagrid's accent so he is just gonna talk like everything else] He wrapped a giant mole skin cloak around the two of us smashing us together. It was the worst thing he could do. "Now try to stay in the boats." With that his boat pulled up ahead and James and me glared at each other and turned our backs to each other. Sirius and Bella were giggling.  
  
"Shut up!" James and me screamed together. This was the start of a very long second half of a boat ride.  
  
Eventually we reached the shore Sirius and Bella were barely containing their laughter. When we got up we were still wrapped in the same cloak and it was so cold neither of us wanted to give it up. We wound up struggling and fighting for it the entire way up to the castle. Where we then returned it to Hagrid. That's where we met Professor McGonall.  
  
"Good Lord, what happened to these to. James Potter why are you soaked?"  
  
"I um fell in the lake." He mumbled looking down.  
  
"I guess the same for you too? Miss…"  
  
"Evans, Lily yeah it was a bit of an accident." Potter was almost gaping at me but he covered it up quickly.  
  
"Well, I guess you should try to smarten yourself up for the sorting. Wait here, and in a few moments when we are ready for you I shall escort you into the great hall where you will sit on the stool and try on the sorting hat which will sort you into the houses accordingly." With that she turned on her heel and walked into the great hall.  
  
"Accident?" He looked at me funny.  
  
"What you expect I pulled you in after me although that really was an accident!" I was practically yelling at him.  
  
"Hey cool it you two. You're making a ruckus!" [fun word hehe] Replied Bella.  
  
"Next time don't do me any favors I don't need your help."  
  
"Don't worry Potter that won't be a problem." With that McGonall came for us and took us into the Great Hall. I was behind Bella and Vanessa was behind me. We stared up at the enchanted ceiling it was truly amazing since tonight was a very starry and clear night. Then we turned our attention forward and I could feel my stomach do flip-flops. It's just trying on a stupid hat get a hold of yourself. How hard can it be. But all those eyes watching us! Ahhh!  
  
Then my thoughts were interrupted as the hat sang a song. I applauded in amazement at the end it was great. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Sirius was up first of the few people I knew it took only a few seconds before that hat shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" I was jealous and afraid I didn't think I would make it there. Amanda was next and she too made a griffindor. Than my name was called out.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Oh boy.  
  
I went up to the stool sat down and slipped on the hat. It fell below my eyes.  
  
"Well well well. You are a tough one I see."  
  
"Oh sorry. I liked your song."  
  
"Why thanks you know I spent the entire year on that I was stuck on the verses…"  
  
"Um I don't mean to interrupt but other kids are waiting to be sorted."  
  
"Oh yes that's right okay lets see. Your very smart you would make a fine ravenclaw but oh no you are to brave and would probably kill them all," the hat said sarcastically, "it had better be GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Thanks," I thought before I slid off the hat. I ran happily to the Griffindor table and sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Congratulations!" He smiled he wasn't as bad as James.  
  
"Thanks you too. Ohhh wait its Bella's turn." Before long everyone had been sorted. Bella was sitting beside me I couldn't be happier even though James had also been sorted into Griffindor. I kind of expected that anyway. The other new griffindor 1st years were Vanessa, Clarissa Clearwater, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Caleb Dubliner, Virginia Weslinger, and Nigel Hopper. [I had the sudden urge to make his last name dinglehopper from the little mermaid but I figured he would be harassed continuously for it not like he is real]  
  
Professor Dumbledore than stood up. I thought he looked like a really friendly Grandpa the kind that always has some caramel candy and Bell laughed when I told her.  
  
"Well, congratulations to all the new students, and without further ado… Bon appetite." All the gold platters before us, which I hadn't really noticed, filled up with food. I stuffed my face with everything it was so good. I really liked the pumpkin juice. I even forgot about being cold.  
  
Before long we were all sleepily from eating too much. We had demolished all the dessert trays and the last few students were finishing up.  
  
"Ya know, Bella, triptiphan which is found in Turkey is what causes you to get sleepy." I said while trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Thanks know if I am suffering from insomnia and don't have any sleeping potion I eat a turkey. But that's only a worst case scenario."  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Me, I'm not the one talking about how turkey makes you sleepy…" She didn't get any farther for she too yawned and before you knew it we had sang the school song and were being guided up to our dormitories by the prefects. The last thing I remembered was mumbling g'night before passing out.  
  
  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Decideing that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed~puddles~ 


	4. Black Teeth and the First Hints of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 4: Black Teeth and the First Hints of War  
  
I woke up the next morning disorientated. I forgot where I was then remembered the fairy tale turn my life had taken. I took in my surroundings for the first time. There were six four poster beds with red hangings around the room, each with their own nightstand. Mine was closest to the little ledge under the window, which one of us could fit on. There was a brazier in the center and desks around the wall, a trunk at the foot of each of our beds and a large close along one wall. The room was fairly cozy but needed some decorations. I think I need to start a new hall of fame.  
  
I pulled back the covers and put my feet on the cold floor then spied that my slippers had been placed next to the bed so I slipped them on. My robe was also hanging on from a hook on the wall. Taking it down I wrapped it around my self and sat on the ledge so I could peer out the window. Not a bad view. I then greeted everyone as they woke up and we went through the bustle of acquainting ourselves and getting ready. We all wanted to look nice for our first day. We actually had very little disputes over the bathroom. Clarissa took FOREVER and Virginia was trying to do the same but she only had so much to do.  
  
Then we banged our way back down to the great hall getting lost twice.  
  
"I told you we were supposed to make a left at that suit of armor with the spear." Clarissa was lecturing.  
  
"Oh yeah the one with the spear unlike the fifty other ones with the pointy sticks!" Bella didn't seem to have much patience with the ditsy Clarissa. Me, Vanessa, and Amanda decided to stay out of it. Virginia was trying to go along with Clarissa. Eventually arrived only to find James and Company was already there.  
  
"You know you shouldn't let Carrot lead she'll only get you lost." Said James at our approach. I can't believe he called me that.  
  
"Why know your majesty, Clarissa and Bella were the navigators this morning." I smiled sweetly. I could hear him growl. I sat down next to the boy named Remus. He didn't look to well and he was just staring at an empty plate as if trying to motivate himself to put something on it.  
  
"Good morning Clarissa. How are you today."  
  
"Why fine thank you James. Its so nice of you to ask." Me and Bella gagged.  
  
"Are you okay?" I looked at Remus.  
  
"Fine. Just fine. How did you sleep." He was trying to change the subject. But know he had my full attention.  
  
"It was great. The beds here are so comfortable. You know eating something will make you feel better."  
  
"How would you know." Sneered Potter. It wasn't a question.  
  
"I just do. You know even a light breakfast will help."  
  
"Obviously he doesn't want your help."  
  
"Well, I think he needs it and I wasn't talking to you." I turned to Remus. I smiled at him encouragingly. "You know your body can't metabolize until you eat something." [sorry peeps I am currently taking AP bio and it has fried my brain.] I spread marmalade on several pieces of toast and spooned a bowl of oatmeal for him and sprinkled cinnamon on it. He looked at me and I encouraged him. He took a bite and before you know it he was eating without my encouragement.  
  
"Jeez you are practically force feeding him."  
  
"No one asked you to stick your neb in my business."  
  
"And Remus didn't ask for you to stick yours in his. He probably doesn't even know what a metabolism is."  
  
"Hey you too cool it. I was hungry and didn't know it and James unlike you I know what it means. It's the total of the body processes including using energy to convert nutrients." I smiled at James. I was right he was wrong. He glared at me and turned to talk to Clarissa. "Thanks. I thought food would make me sick."  
  
"Don't mention it but I thought you were friends with Potter."  
  
"I am but he was wrong and I don't know why he doesn't like you."  
  
"Hate is more like it." Interrupted Bella. Then we got our schedules that were passed out from the prefects.  
  
We had Transfiguration this morning followed by History of Magic with Ravenclaws and after lunch and a half-hour break we have Charms and DADA, and followed by Astronomy at Midnight.  
  
Tomorrow we have a bit of a lie in than Potions with the Slytherins followed by Herbology with the Hufflepuffs in the afternoon with Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
Wednesday we have Double Transfiguration followed by in the afternoon History of Magic and Herbology.  
  
Thursday we have Double Charms and after lunch we have double Potions ugh that will be a long day! Contrary to popular belief I do not constantly study unlike my friends at home say and I too do not enjoy that long of a day.  
  
Friday morning we have Herbology followed by DADA and a free afternoon whoopee!  
  
Soon it was time to head to Transfiguration.  
  
"Come my friends, I shall lead you so gallantly through the school so we may be on time and not skewered by McGonall." Sirius stood up and was making a production at this.  
  
"Right, and knowing you we would miss transfig altogether." Mumbled Arabella. Then we all got up and make the perilous journey to our first class.  
  
We made it on time and we took our seats me and Bella found ones toward the middle. No one but me and Potter to my disgust took notice of the cat sitting on the desk. He was more toward the front of the room.  
  
"Isn't she a little big for a cat?" I pointed.  
  
"Ya know I am not so sure that is a cat." Replied James. Then we sneered at each other. But the cat had jumped forward and morphed into the Professor herself.  
  
"Good spotting. Two points for Griffindor." She paused and smiled at us. We would soon learn those are few and far between (At least for me anyway). "Welcome to transfiguration. In this class you will find hard work that requires a lot of book study as well. I expect if from each and every one of you." She passed out matches to the entire class as she spoke. "I expect everyone to copy down the notes on the board and then when you are finished and have put your books away you shall proceed to turn you match into a needle."  
  
This was hard work. It took me a good ten minutes to make my match go all silver but it was still the shape of a match. I had even practiced this at home and I had done better today. I had a feeling I wouldn't be good at this class.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter." Professor McGonall then held up his perfect match so we could all see. No fair. "See Mr. Potter's match is a silver and pointy. A point to Griffindor." She then awarded him another smile and moved on. James turned around to smile at me.  
  
The rest of the class seemed to crawl by and before I knew it we were on our way to History of Magic. (I had completed the transfiguration by the end of class but James had still beaten me. I fared better than most)  
  
History of Magic was boring beyond belief. Professor Binns just sat behind his desk and continued to drone on and on the whole period about goblin rebellions. I was the only person to take notes through the whole period. Most had nodded off. James and Sirius were conversing in whispers though no doubt planning another stupid prank.  
  
Charms after lunch was great. I was the only student to do the levitating charm correctly much to Potter's displeasure. DADA afterwards was just a lot of note taking and Professor Gupta was really strict.  
  
We were relieved when dinner finally came.  
  
"We still have astronomy tonight. This day feels like it will never end." Moaned Bella.  
  
"I know I can't believe we have to go through this every day." Vanessa had sat down next to her.  
  
"Its not that bad Vanessa, I mean you can always snooze during HOM [History of Magic].  
  
"Lily you can call me V. Only my mother calls me Vanessa really. She says 'V is not a proper name for a lady. It's a letter.'"  
  
"Alright you can call me Lils if you want." I smiled at her but it wasn't returned.  
  
"Lily what happened to your teeth!" Her mouth was open with shock.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" I whimpered.  
  
"Lils your teeth seemed to have turned black." Bella replied having know noticed she had her hand on my arm as if to support me. "I think you have fallen victim to another prank." I was upset know I was mad. My face turned bright red.  
  
I got up and I could feel them watching me go. I took my goblet with me. Potter saw me approach and was hysterical. Peter and Sirius were laughing with him and Remus was trying not to. I walked strait up to him.  
  
"Carrot you seem to have something stuck in your teeth." He said simply trying to control his laughter. I smiled and that was it he was hysterical know.  
  
"You think that is funny don't you. How about this?" I took the goblet which I had been holding and dumped it over his head. It streamed through his hair and down his face and onto his robes. It dyed its skin as it came in contact with it leaving blue stains all over his face. He sputtered and stood up. Laughing could know be heard from the Slytherin table as we stared each other down.  
  
"Your Majesty were you aware your all wet?" I said as sweetly as possible. I made no effort to hide my smile. That's when Professor McGonall showed up. We both turned to look at her. Busted.  
  
"A point from Griffindor each. Go to Madam Pompfrey so she can bleach the dye from you skin and teeth. I don't want to see any more stunts like this from know on. I expect both of you to be on time to astronomy." She was mad know. We all realized during Transfig she is not one to mess with. Upps too late know. I looked at Bella and she nodded sympathetically and picked up my books. She would take them upstairs for me.  
  
"Come on Carrot. I don't want to be late because of you." He started to walk out.  
  
"Oh, like this was my fault?"  
  
"If the shoe fits…"  
  
"Sorry its too big must be yours. You're the who poisoned my drink."  
  
"It was a joke. So was the jelly bean but you seem unable to understand what that is."  
  
"Oh no I understand it perfectly. I found it hilarious as your own concoction stained your face." We argued the entire way up and into the Hospital wing. We didn't stop till Madam Pomfrey threatened to make us stay like this till we stopped. Then still smarting we went back to our common room to get our stuff for astronomy. It was a tense silence the whole way there.  
  
The rest of the evening passed without incident. Lucky for him I don't think I could have restrained myself from beating him up much longer if he pulled another stunt.  
  
The next morning I woke up grumpily. It would not be a good day and boy was I right.  
  
"This class is extremely serious and I expect it to be taken that way. If you botch up the potion you could very well poison one of you class mates not that anyone would mind. I expect silence and I will have it. Today we shall be brewing a simple potion and I hope you are not as big as bunch of dunderheads as my last class pair up and begin." Professor Wormwood was the head of the Slytherin house. He was tall thin and menacing. He was ghostly pale and had a very short fuse. When he meant silence he meant for us the Griffindors to be silent. The Slytherins talked throughout the class and he simply ignored them.  
  
"Look Arabella Figg is conversing with a muggleborn. Can you believe it." Malfoy could be heard across the room. I was bright red and kept my head down.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Bella was pissed.  
  
"Miss Figg ten points from Griffindor. I asked for silence."  
  
"But Malfoy..."  
  
"Twenty points!" She stayed quiet after that. Malfoy could be heard across the room. I sneaked a peak only to see his crony that boy Snape look at me apologetically. Why would he do that most of the other Slytherins treated me like I was a walking disease?  
  
He treated Potter the worst criticizing everything he did and taking points off when he sneezed. I guess he expected this but I knew he was angry. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.  
  
Wormwood would walk around the dungeon sneering and criticizing at all the Griffindors and congradulating the Slytherins on a job well done. Well all of the Slytherins. Malfoy's other two cronies Crabbe and Goyle; he seemed just as disgusted by them. The two kind of resembled boulders. They were as smart as boulders too.  
  
We all sighed with relief and rushed out when the bell rang it looked like Tuesdays would be long day too.  
  
That afternoon Herbology wasn't that bad. Professor Green didn't favor the Hufflepuffs like Wormwood did his Slytherins. Although one girl she praised most often. Elizabeth Sprout. This class would be pretty easy and kind of enjoyable. Herbology was kind of interesting.  
  
And so the next few weeks took shape. We would go to class all day and study in the evenings. On the weekends we would relax do some homework and play some wizarding chess. (Arabella is teaching me). That is at least how everyone else's weeks turned out. Although I did play chess I was constantly studying. I was determined to be at the top of the class. I was also constantly watching my back. Potter was taking his revenge as often as possible. I was probably second on his lists of targets only falling just after Malfoy. That was the one thing we had in common we both hated him. Malfoy was of course insulting me at every chance and making my life miserable. He wouldn't have it any other way. Bella was my best friend and without her I don't know what I would have done. I wasn't as close to the other girls but V and Amanda were cool even though we weren't close.  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Decideing that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed~puddles~ 


	5. Flying with Slytherins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 5: Flying with Slytherins  
  
"AHHHHH! POTTTER!" It was five am and the entire Griffindor tower was now up. This was the second time in two weeks. Everyone knew that voice by now. She was constantly screaming. She was also James Potter's number one target. Last week the griffindors had woken up to her screaming because James had covered her in fur and boils. Everyone was now waiting to know what he did this time. Unfortunately she was the only person to not find this funny and giggles followed her wherever she went. A crowd of Griffindors were waiting in the common room. James was in the front with Peter and Sirius. The fourth of there crew was mysteriously missing.  
  
That's when she came down. Everyone stared at her she was covered in chunks of ice that clung to her and her pajamas were soaked and sticking to her.  
  
"This time. I am not going to yell or scream or pout. This was your last chance. I was hoping you were going to stop but know you give me no choice but to get even." I walked right up to him and pushed my pointer finger into his chest. "This means war Potter and believe me I am going to make you sorry." With that I stormed back upstairs ignoring the giggles that followed me. I did not even turn around when he replied, "Give me the best you got Evans." I needed a hot shower because I was freezing. My fingers and lips were blue and my teeth chattered.  
  
It was lucky it was so early because I headed to the owlry before breakfast. I had to owl my dad.  
  
Dear Dad and Mom,  
  
I am the top I all my classes except Transfiguration where I am second. Arabella is teaching me wizard chess. At Christmas I will bring home some sweets. They have some really cool ones. A boy is picking on me and playing lots of pranks on me. Since I don't really know any good wizard pranks I was hoping you could send me my crazy glue, Jell-O mix, and shoe polish. I know you asked me to be good but I can't take it. I have to get even. Its been going on since the first day of school and I need to show him who he is messing with. Thanks.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Angel Lily  
  
Tundra flew down to meet me. I stroked him and he nibbled my ear trying to be comforting. Owls are such smart creatures. I tied the letter to his leg walked to the window and he took off. He knew where my letters were going he never seemed to need instructions. We had our own language where we didn't need words to converse. I then picked my way through the owl pellets and droppings and made my way up to breakfast.  
  
~  
  
I was wandering through the many shelves of books after dinner. They towered over me and were all different colors and sizes. Hogwarts had a great library and although the librarian Madam Renaldo was strict about quiet she loved to point you in the right direction. But today I just felt like browsing. I was looking for something that would give me ideas that would help me with Potter. That or some interesting reading materials. All my homework was done for the next month and a half so I figured I could take a break. I had been studying nonstop since I arrived.  
  
"Ya know, I shouldn't even try the dormitories because you seem to live in this room."  
  
THUNK! I had dropped the book I was looking at when Bella sneaked up on me.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you do anything other than study." She shook her head.  
  
"Jeez next time say hello or approach me a little louder you scared me half to death."  
  
"So have you gotten that package from your parents yet. You know I am dying to know what you have in store for Potter. I hate to admit it but he is kind of the master at this stuff."  
  
"Just some muggle stuff I normally use for pranks." I looked at my feet. "I don't even know why Potter hates me besides for that whole little incident. I tried to apologize." We walked back to the tables and sat down.  
  
"Well it upset him that you hit him and you wouldn't have apologized if he wasn't a prince. He hates being treated differently. Although the fact that you still hit him and insult him partially make up for it. But I think that might drive him even crazier. Ah the boy is way to complex."  
  
"I don't even want to be his friend but life would be easier ahh never mind I miss the challenge. You know I used to get into trouble a lot at home."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Its true. That's why my dad's nickname for me angel is so funny. Its because when I am home I am far from one. You know all the weird stuff that meant I was a witch caused a lot of that trouble. That and I don't like my sister and I was always putting worms or something in her bed." I looked up at Bella innocently.  
  
"Lils you will never stop surprising me. You know I think its kind of funny how Remus is never around when James pulls some joke on you."  
  
"He's the only one of them that I would truly consider a friend although Sirius just does it for the laughs and Peter to be one of the gang."  
  
"Peter has detention tonight, he was late to McGonall's again. I thought she was just gonna deduct points."  
  
"Well he was really late. I kind of feel bad for him. I mean he's friends with Potter and he has a rough time in most of the classes. He is only really good at astronomy."  
  
"Well I don't feel bad because I would be failing charms if it weren't for you."  
  
"No you wouldn't. Hey you were looking for me."  
  
"Oh yeah. Flying lessons start tomorrow. Isn't that awesome I haven't been on a broom since the summer."  
  
"I have never ridden a broom in my life. I am going to make a fool of myself. I have a thing with heights."  
  
"A thing? Lils flying is so awesome. I want to be on the quidditch team next year. But we have it with the Slytherins." She grimaced as I banged my head on a table.  
  
"Great know I am going to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy. Just what he needs more ammunition."  
  
"Don't worry Lils it wont be that bad. I mean how bad can you be? Anyway I'll deck him for ya."  
  
"Bell your already in trouble for punching Caleb in the stomach when he told you girls don't play quiditch. You got a detention for it."  
  
"He totally deserved that. Were gonna have to prove him wrong."  
  
"Right." I sighed.  
  
~  
  
As much as I wanted the day to crawl by herbology and DADA seemed to fly by. I was even kind of hoping I would get injured by one of Potter's pranks and not have to go. But the time came and the lot of us marched out onto the field where there were two lines of brooms. The Slytherins had already arrived. They sneered at us as we passed. Madam Hooch called for our attention.  
  
"Each student must choose a broom and stand beside it. Flying is serious and you can be injured. If your follow the steps it will be easy so I urge you to followed the instructions closely. Now everyone raise your hand out and over your broom and say Up!"  
  
All of us at once yelled "Up!" Mine had simply rose an inch before falling back down. I looked up and only a few students had gotten the wanted results. Bella beside me was holding her broom proudly, as was Caleb, Potter, and Sirius. From the Slytherins Malfoy, and Knott were holding them. Knott was a brunette with a permanent smirk on his face.  
  
After practicing mounting and dismounting Madam Hooch announced we were to try flying. We were to mount our brooms rise five feet into the air then lean forward on our brooms and return to the ground. My hand was shaking. At the sound of her whistle I mounted my broom and leaned back slightly. I rose up only five feet before panicking and returning. I was unable to keep my hands steady and my broom shook. It was terrifying. Bella, Caleb and Potter looked bored with the activity. I wish it were easy for me. When the lesson was over Malfoy walked over to me.  
  
"What is the mudblood to scared to fly. What's the matter you looked to be afraid of heights." Everyone stopped what he or she were doing to watch. I didn't know what was so offensive but everyone was gaping some were even red with fury. I didn't understand.  
  
"Don't you EVER call her that again do you HEAR ME!" Bella was on the warpath. She strode up to him. She was going to hit him.  
  
"Arabella don't! I don't even know what was that bad. Its not worth getting in trouble over." I grabbed her arm holding her back. But as I did that Remus came out of nowhere and hit him for her. Malfoy didn't even see it coming, Remus had come up from the side and clotheslined him. Malfoy went down and Crabbe and Goyle jumped on Remus. There were beating him with both fists when Potter, Sirius and Caleb came to Remus' defense and before I knew it all the boys, Bella and a few of the less timid girls were involved in one huge brawl. I saw Bella take one in the face and give her attacker double in the stomach and Sirius was on top of Goyle beating him around the head, while Potter was beating Malfoy up. I could feel tears running down my cheeks I couldn't stand seeing my friends get hurt because of me but I couldn't get involved. That's when I saw someone creeping up behind Bella it was Crabbe. I ran in and kicked the back of his knees. He fell back as I scrambled around him. I punched him in the face, then kicked him in the groin… he went down as Bella congratulated me as she took a second hit and I went to her aide.  
  
That's when Madam Hooch showed up she had been putting the brooms away.  
  
"FLUVOUS!" A flood of water flowed from her wand onto all of us making them all stop to sputter and choke. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE BUT IT ENDS KNOW!"  
  
I stared down at my feet sneaking glances at everyone else. I was dripping wet and a bruise was forming on my cheek. I could feel it and everyone else looked worse for the ware. Remus looked like he was stricken between the horror and the shock of what he did. Numerous bruises were springing up on his face even a cut or two. Potter had a bloody lip that was starting to swell. Bella was meeting Madam Hooch's eyes head on. She didn't regret it. I sure did.  
  
"All of you will be seeing the headmaster follow me." We did. We were all wet and aching but we did what we were told no one made a fuss we were in enough trouble as it was.  
  
We walked through many hallways I had never been through before and we arrived at a stone gargoyle.  
  
"All of you will STAND out here while the Headmaster figures this out. I want silence and if anyone moves a muscle you will be in twice as much trouble." With that she walked through the doorway appeared when the gargoyle sprang aside. Both her and McGonall came down. Oh no.  
  
"Thank you Madam Hooch I will take if from here." Professor McGonall voice was low and menacing. Madam Hooch nodded and left down a different corridor. "I am severely disappointed in all of you. Closer to appalled actually. You will talk with the Headmaster and he will decide what is to be done. James Potter you are to be first."  
  
James looked up resigned and lifted his chin and walked proudly into the office disappearing up the steps. I suddenly saw regalness in him that I had failed to see before. I finally saw him as a Prince. And I felt worse for him. He was supposed to set an example or at least that's what Bella told me his Grandma expects.  
  
[I know this is from Lily POV. But I think its okay if know she knows what goes on when she is not there. It had to do with the title and if you haven't figured it out I'll tell you later] [James POV]  
  
I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." I pushed it open and walked through. This was the first time I had been in the Headmaster's office. I was oval with the paintings of formal headmasters snoozing in their frames. His phoenix Fawkes was on his perch and there were many odd gadgets and gizmos buzzing and spouting steam and such around. "Take a seat." He smiled at me. He was sitting in the high-backed chair behind his desk. The room was decorated in Griffindor Red. "Well tell me Mr. Potter how do you like Hogwarts?" I stopped myself from gaping.  
  
"Its is very nice. I am having a lot of fun."  
  
"So I hear. You seem to enjoy torturing the Potions Master and Miss Evans." I blushed.  
  
"I wouldn't say torturing…" I smiled.  
  
"No of course you wouldn't." He smiled back and a twinkle appeared in his eye. "I doubt there will ever be a boring day while you attend Hogwarts. I must ask why you dislike Miss Evans so much." This time I looked down.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I was under the impression you hated being treated like a Prince. I also see that she treats you far from one." I remained silent. "Very well. Did you join in the fight to help Remus?"  
  
"Yes sir." I kept my eyes down. He seemed to weigh my answer. "You are excused. You may tell Professor McGonall to send the next person in."  
  
"Professor are you going to owl my parents?"  
  
"Not this time. You were only defending a friend." With that I walked down the stairs.  
  
**  
  
We were now pretty cold and McGonall was watching us like a hawk. She seemed to not mind standing so stiffly. How does she do it? What is taking him so long. Potter had been up there for what seemed like forever. Just when I though I was going to scream to break the silence Potter appeared.  
  
Student after student went up looking terrified and came down looking more at ease with the exception of Malfoy whose smirk turned into a frown but an angry one furious perhaps. Finally it was my turn and I climbed the steps.  
  
His office was really cool and I wished I had time to explore the books on the shelves and trinkets around the room. But my mouth fell open when I spotted the phoenix.  
  
"He is quite magnificent isn't he."  
  
"Yes Headmaster." I closed my mouth.  
  
"You can just call me Professor. Take a seat."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No need to be. I understand Mr. Malfoy called you a mudblood."  
  
"Yes Professor. I still don't know what it means though."  
  
"It is a derogatory name for muggle born witches or wizards. It is an extreme negative and it is frowned upon here." He followed up that statement with a frown of his own.  
  
"Oh." Fawkes had taken flight and landed on my chair's armrest. I reached out to stroke him but hesitated.  
  
"You may pet him." After that I didn't stop petting him till I left. His plumage was so soft. "Miss Evans it is a noble thing to stand up for ones friends at personal risk. I am glad to see you have made such good friends and returned the favor."  
  
"Do not go to hard on Mr. Potter in your revenge. That is all."  
  
"Thank you Professor." With that I got up and left and Fawkes flew to Dumbledore. "Bye Fawkes."  
  
"Miss Evans,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Might I inquire as to how you knew Fawkes' name?"  
  
"You told me." Or at least I thought he did.  
  
"Oh yes. It must have slipped my mind. With that I turned and left leaving Dumbledore to ponder this. "I wish it had slipped my mind for this can only mean one thing the prophecy is coming true." He looked down at that.  
  
Once everyone had seen the Professor, McGonall announced that each of us would have one detention except for Mr. Malfoy who would serve three, and Mr. Lupin who would serve two. Fifty points would also be taken from both Griffindor and Slytherin. They had gone easy on us this time  
  
With that we stumbled up to our common rooms where we would have a late dinner and go to bed. Professor McGonall followed us up. At the fat lady someone mumbled the password "Fairy Dust" and we all climbed through the portrait whole where we fell into chairs to ease our poor legs.  
  
"I am very disappointed in all of you tonight. I expected better. Next time you wish to show the unity of Griffindors do not use you fists. Do not let me down again. And next time the punishment will be much more severe." She frowned at us. With that she exited. That was the first time we had ever seen her in the common room.  
  
We ate quietly nursing small aches and pains. Remus was the worst of so I got up and walked to him. He had his head down in shame. He had some ugly bruises on his face.  
  
"Thank you Remus." I too was looking down.  
  
"He shouldn't have called you that." He looked up at me. I took out my wand and touched it to his cheek. The worst of the bruises. The skin was broken in the center and it was very swollen.  
  
"Perula." [I pulled that word out of my butt since I couldn't think of a better one] It shrunk and healed until it was just a small black and blue mark. The healing charm was very not too difficult and could only be used on small cuts and bruises.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No thank you." Then I went and sat down and did Bella's. I healed everyone else's if they wanted me too. Potter did not ask. We then went up to our dormitories looking forward to sleeping in.  
  
  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Deciding that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really think its starting to pick up know so I hope you keep reading~puddles~ 


	6. Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 6: Detention  
  
I rolled over in bed the next morning. I had left my curtains facing my window out so I could stare out at night. I could see the womping willow. (It had just been planted this year) and the lake and the sky. It was comforting. The window seat had become my own I had to extra blankets and a pillow on the ledge know. I would sit there and do my homework when I was avoiding the common room. I could be a loner. I sighed. I could not believe what we did yesterday. A lot of the upper classmen had congratulated us on beating up some Slytherin scum while the prefects scowled. I couldn't help but think there not all scum.  
  
It was another nice day. The sun was shining and it looked like it might be fairly warm. Today I decided I would relax. I didn't have to worry about homework and no more flying for at least a week. Yippee. Even though I have my first detention I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Wow am I sore." Groaned Bell. She was not a morning person. "Sun go back its still to early!"  
  
"I need a hot shower." Amanda replied. She flung back her curtains and hobbled to the bathroom. "I think it will help loosen up my muscles."  
  
"Yeah. For once I agree with Bella. I need more sleeep!" V mumbled. "I am sore. Ahh" I then noticed my knuckles were stinging. I looked at them. They were bruised and cut.  
  
"Wow. Crabbe's face must be made of stone. I think I broke my knuckles."  
  
"Haha. That was pretty funny seeing you take on this guy twice your size. That's my Lils."  
  
"Bell I think I was being more stupid than anything."  
  
"Thanks even if you were because I would probably be in the hospital wing. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I was to busy kicking Narcissa's but!" Giggles could be heard around the room.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of that bruise for me Lily. I would have had a horrid black eye." Clarissa had woken up.  
  
"Ugh. I must be a mess." Virginia could know be heard across the room.  
  
We all rolled out of bed and laughed at each other's battle scars. Bella brought out a camera so we would forever remember the day we kicked Slytherins butt! Our brawl had actually brought us closer together well everyone except Potter and me.  
  
At breakfast we say the boys and they didn't look any better and but they were just as cheerful as us. At least until we got our detention slips.  
  
Clarissa, Virginia, and Caleb would be scrubbing Hospital Wing bedpans. Nigel, and Peter would be polishing trophies. Vanessa, Bella, Remus, Sirius, and Amanda would be scrubbing out Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and me, and Potter would be preparing potion ingredients for Professor Wormwood.  
  
The two of us looked at each other and screamed, "NO!" then we both yelled to the other to shut up then we traded death stares.  
  
Nobody was very happy about this. We would all report tonight at seven to our different destinations and we would stay until we were excused.  
  
After taking pictures of the guy's bruises, me and Bella spent the morning teaching me how to develop wizard photographs that move! How cool is that. We did it in the girl's bathroom sinks. Then we hung up a string across the stalls to the shower and hung them all up to dry. We made doubles so we could each have a copy.  
  
I spent the afternoon helping her with this upcoming weeks charms lesson. This was one of her worst subjects coming in a close second to History of Magic. Normally we could hear her snoring in the back of the classroom during it. My worst subject was Transfiguration but I kept far enough ahead that I would be ahead and not fall behind. It just took a lot of extra work. It was unfortunately Potter's best class.  
  
At seven o'clock I went down to the common room. Potter was waiting for me. I don't know which he was more upset about having a detention with Wormwood or with me. For the amount of trouble he caused he slid by with a very small number of detentions. I think he has only had two. When I arrived he turned and headed for the portrait hole. It was going to be a long night. I followed.  
  
As we went deeper and deeper into the castle it got colder and colder just like our moods. It took us ten minutes at a fast walk to get to the potions classroom. We stood outside the door like it would bite if we dared enter.  
  
"What are you two miscreants doing standing outside of the classroom." He made it sound like we were too stupid to figure out that the detention would take place inside. "Get in here know. You two shall be dissecting the bats and removing the spleens. You are to do a barrel each. But you will stay till both barrels are empty. I will be supervising Lucius and Severus' work in my office." With that he turned and went through the dark oak door at the front of the room.  
  
I looked at the setup there were two large barrels and filled with bats and a bowl to put the spleens and leftover bats. There were two cutting boards and two knives as well.  
  
"Oh by the way no wands." Wormwood had stuck his head inside the room and went back to his office.  
  
"Ugh. This is so disgusting."  
  
"Quit your complaining Evans, and get started the sooner we finish the sooner I can get out of here." With that he sat down and picked up a knife and hesitated before cutting it then he got down to business. I followed suit.  
  
Five bats latter each we were both ready to die from suffocation and our hands were a mess.  
  
"I don't think Malfoy and Severus are even in there."  
  
"There probably not he just said they were we would say they served the detention."  
  
"Oh what's this, his majesty is addressing me without insulting me?" We needed some humor.  
  
"Shut up. This is all your fault."  
  
"I can't help being who I am. Not all of us can be royalty you know." He looked up. His cheeks were red.  
  
"You didn't have to make Remus your little lap dog. If you didn't I wouldn't be fishing for spleens." He face went serious.  
  
"Remus is not my lap dog I was just nice to him and he defended me like friends do. I don't see you defending him. Oh no you're calling him a lap dog. No wonder you don't understand the concepts of friends or even being nice to someone." He pointed his knife at me.  
  
"You don't know what its like when everyone wants to be you 'friend' but when push comes to shove they are only doing it do get on a prince's good side."  
  
"Congratulations you admitted you are a prince." Know he was shaking his knife at me.  
  
"You are the most obnoxious person I have ever met. You are worse than the kiss ups. And at least I have friendS, as in plural."  
  
"I have friends."  
  
"Yeah as in one, Arabella."  
  
"And Vanessa, Amanda, and Remus."  
  
"Know they are acquaintances its not the same thing."  
  
"I had a ton of friends back home and they still are my friends. Don't assume you know me just because we have lived in the same tower for what two weeks!"  
  
"Whatever just keep dissecting."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Keep it down or I will see you again tomorrow night." Yelled Wormwood. We blamed the other and went back to work.  
  
'Carrot'  
  
"And don't call me carrot." I went back to cutting the bats a little roughly.  
  
[In the '' it will be what James is thinking and in the () it will be what Lily is thinking.] 'I could have sworn that I didn't…'  
  
"Don't lie." (Jerk)  
  
'What the hell is going on. Is she… Nah that's impossible. James then promptly forgot about this.  
  
~  
  
We got back around ten thirty. I used a scouring charm I read about to get the remains of bats off my hands and grudgingly showed it to Potter feeling bad because it is really disgusting. He grumbled his thanks and headed up to bed. To myself I said, "If I ever see another bat spleen I think I will throw up my last week of meals," as I headed up the stairs. "I hate throwing up."  
  
I had just gotten out of the shower when Bella came in with Amanda and Vanessa. "You guys ok?" They looked beat. They mumbled shower and headed towards the bathroom. I went to sleep.  
  
~  
  
I woke up the next morning and on the pillow next to me was a bat spleen and a note. 'Feel free to spew.'  
  
"Well I guess there are no truces. I can't believe that little jerk was listening to me as I went upstairs."  
  
~  
  
At breakfast that morning I received a package from my parents. I smiled at Bella. Her eyes lit up. She had already forgotten last night and seemed to get over her hatred of mornings at the site of the package. It was time for pay back.  
  
  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Deciding that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really think its starting to pick up know so I hope you keep reading. I know this is an a very short chapter sorry~puddles~ 


	7. Paybacks a what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 6: "Paybacks a what?"  
  
Lucky it was a Sunday because it would have taken major keep Bell from cutting class to open the package. We ran up to the dorms giggling the entire way drawing stairs from Potter and crew. We walked in and I put a locking charm on the door. We went and sat on Bella's bed even though a house elf had already been in to change my sheets do to Potter's present. (Bella had explained to me all about how house elves kept Hogwarts running) We ripped open the present and I was immediately explaining to her everything in it. My dad had sent everything I asked for along with some exlax, liquid and chocolate bar kind (Bella was on the floor with this one) honey, and some play makeup me and Tunia had as kids that are really horrific colors.  
  
"Yo so me have to put makeup on Sirius. He always tries to be a manly man."  
  
"Yeah and I was thinking the Jell-O would go in Potter's shoes, honey in his hair, exlax in his morning pumpkin juice, and of course we have to super glue his hand together and stuff to his desk. Its gonna be great!"  
  
We spent the rest of the day planning and lazing around doing a little homework and playing a little chess. At four in the morning we planned to begin. We would sneak in their dorm using silencing charms on our feet and get to work. Before dinner we made the Jell-O. That night we went to bed and I was barely able to fall asleep.  
  
*  
  
When it was time we shoved most of the stuff in our pockets. We decided that we would only use Jell-O and the honey today. We would save the rest for later. We crept to down the stairs and back up the boy's dormitories side and stopped at the door labeled 1st years. We placed another silencing charm on the door and slid inside not making a peep although we were ready to peal over with laughter. We had the plastic bag full of Jell- O and we found Potter shoes at the end of the bed. He was the one nearest the window too. I mouthed copycat to Bella. We then put most of it in the tips of his shoes but put a mashed layer on the bottom. He should get a nice squish feeling when he wakes up. We then took the honey and pulled back one of curtains on his bed. Bella next to me going making impressions of him. His thumb was in his mouth and his other hand was buried under his head and messy hair. We squeezed the honey and watched it drip down his hair. He was gonna have a hell of a time getting it out tomorrow.  
  
Once that was done we crept back down to the common room then we tiptoed back up to our rooms and fell asleep for another hour so we could be down in the common room when they woke up.  
  
*  
  
Bella and me had taken seats facing the dormitory staircases. We had been sitting there for ten minutes when he yelled.  
  
"EVANS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He running down the stairs brushing past the heads sticking out of the dorms. He came thundering down the stairs and right up to me.  
  
"What are you gonna do Potter? Leave another spleen on my pillow?" I smiled sweetly Bella was rolling on the floor.  
  
"If you weren't a girl I would so…"  
  
"What Potter beat me up?"  
  
"I will get you back for this Evan's and Figg I would watch my step if I were you too." He was bright red and furious.  
  
"Potter stop threatening us. If I were you I would be making better use of my time." I said pointing my hand at his head. "You better hurry if you don't want to be late." I smiled again and waved and he stormed past the people who had now gathered.  
  
"James you see I told you not to mess with her. Payback is a…"  
  
"Splinter!" I yelled for her. Clapping my hand over her mouth. George Finiky, the Prefect who would deduct points for any kind of bad behavior, including swearing.  
  
"Good one Evans," He said sarcastically before going up the steps. George walked up to me.  
  
"You know I will pretend I didn't see James' head this morning because I have seen what he has done to you. Next time I will deduct points though." He said warningly before turning away to go to breakfast. But I had saw his smile.  
  
Bella and me giggled all the way to breakfast. We knew Potter wasn't expecting a double whammy so it would be funny to see him arrive late to Transfig.  
  
He had made me miss several classes. First astronomy and then Potions when he covered me in fur and boils.  
  
"Splinter! Jeez Lils I am not gonna let you live that one down."  
  
*  
  
Sure enough Sirius, Remus, and Peter all showed up without Potter in Transfiguration. Remus and Sirius smiled at us laughing. We of course smiled most devious smiles back. We had got Potter bad. Ten minutes into class he walked in. He was wearing his Quidditch sneakers. McGonall took a point away for his tardiness. He couldn't have been redder. He also still had a bit of honey in his hair. It was kind of weighed down and was nowhere near as messy. It was like he was wearing a little too much gel. Bella and me suppressed our giggles with coughs. We then worked on turning our quill into a key.  
  
*  
  
  
  
~A week ago I posted my first fic. Deciding that is sucks I rewrote it. I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to let me know what you think. I know this sounds like the same old story line but I think I can make something of it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really think its starting to pick up know so I hope you keep reading. I know this is an a very short chapter sorry~puddles~ 


	8. Giant Pumpkins and news of Voldemort

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 8: Giant Pumpkins & News of Voldemort  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I miss you guys so much but I am having a great time. My best friend is Arabella Figg although I call her Bella. Amanda and Vanessa are two of my roommates I am pretty close with too. I'm sorry my last letter was a little short and rushed I was a little peeved. Thanks for the stuff you sent me. I successfully pranked him and he got me back and now we kind of have this ongoing war. That's okay though I am learning so much. I am almost top in all of my classes except for Transfiguration and Potions. Severus Snape just pulled a head of me in it. Most of the Griffindors hate him and he hates them back but he is always really nice to me. The other day I got stuck on one of the stairs as it changed. It almost made me late to class! I just made it but I had to take the long way.  
  
Happy Halloween! I can't wait tonight we are going to have a feast! Well got to go. Love ya and next time I'll tell you guys about it!  
  
Love Your Angel,  
  
Lily  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Over the last too months a realization hit me. Everyone loves James Potter. Everyone with the exception of Snape and his cronies. He can sweet-talk anyone into anything which drives me nuts. He is nice to everyone but me, and everyone thinks he is hilarious. I kind of feel left out. He was also right. I don't have many friends. Bella and Remus are the only ones who are really friends. I tutor Peter all the time but he still always takes James' side. I help him because I feel bad. Vanessa and Amanda are cool but they are best friends and I am not as close to them. They are probably my closest friends after Bella and Remus. But they don't participate in my pranks. Ah you know what I mean. I hate it when he calls me Carrot.  
  
Love, Lily  
  
"Come on Lils I am HUNGRY!" Bella growled.  
  
"Alright I'm coming." I hopped of my window seat stashing my journal under the pillows so it wasn't visible. I ran past the bathroom and shook my head at Clarissa and Virginia at the mirror primping. I still don't understand how they can spend that much time in front of the mirror. "I am here." I said to Bella.  
  
"Finally." She giggled and we linked arms climbed down the stairs and skipped through the common room all the way to the Great Hall singing "Were off to see the wizard… The wonderful wizard of oz." Attracting many stares as we went but we were in to much of a good mood to care.  
  
"Wow." We were in awe. The Great Hall had been decked out for the occasion. Giant Pumpkins were in all the corners and a few odd places. They were bigger than me and carved in amazing scenes and scary faces with candles flickering inside. They tables had there good gold plates and candy was everywhere. Candles floated around the enchanted ceiling giving off a nice mood setting glow. And to top it off a flock of bats were circling the Hall. "This is so cool."  
  
"To bad it wasn't tie-dyed orange and black. Then it would have been perfect." Bella looked at me mischievously.  
  
"That could be our goal for next year?"  
  
"Definitely." After a high five we made our way past the ravenclaw and slytherin tables to the Griffindor and took a seat. I sat down next to Remus and on Arabella's other side was Amanda. We said our hellos.  
  
We talked for a bit then the feast began. The tables were covered in platters. There was twice as much food than normal and lots of candy too. We stopped talking because we were to busy eating. And I thought dinner was good dessert was amazing.  
  
"The house elves really outdid themselves this time." Remus sat back stretching.  
  
"You look a lot better Remus. I am glad your getting over your cold." I whispered in his ear. I noticed he really didn't like talking about his sickness.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled. He turned back to his plate and pushed some leftovers around till they disappeared.  
  
"You know normally you are a very good liar. But I know there is something more to this but I won't push you. Just remember nothing can be that bad that I would think of you any differently ok?" He looked up and met my eyes to see if I was telling the truth and then he smiled.  
  
"Thanks." After that we had a great time. Just before we were going to head up to the common room some filibuster fireworks were ignited and were going off. It made the night and everyone clapped. That is until the fireworks spooked the bats that went flying for cover at all the students and then there was pandemonium to get out of the great hall. Clarissa was jumping up and down with Virginia screaming. Potter and crew were hysterical and Bella was glaring at them that is until a bat landed on her head and she screamed knocked it into flight and dove under the table.  
  
"Did you see that. It was perfect and she was just about to lecture us." Sirius was rolling on the floor. Arabella kicked him from under the table and he yelped and jumped on his chair to avoid her further beatings. The bat then flew to me. I saw Potter's mouth drop as I removed it from my hair and held it in my hands and then let it cling to my robes.  
  
"Carrot why aren't you scared of the bats all the other girls are?" He looked mad that his prank didn't make me scream like everyone else was.  
  
"Bats don't generally hurt people they just have bad wraps. They like clinging to people to get warm. They don't scare me because I know they are innocent." I stated plainly stoking my bat. He was plainly terrified from all the noise. I looked up. "Didn't you know bats have really sensitive ears. You probably made them deaf." I glared at him. He was now holding and stroking his own bat.  
  
"Jeez you really are a bookworm. The bats are fine. Its probably not the first load noise they ever heard." He sneered back.  
  
"I will give you credit. It was kind of fun seeing everyone else run." I broke into a smile leaned down and pulled Bella out from under the table and introduced her to my bat how we decided to name Wilbur. Then her and me brought Wilbur up to the common room. Potter shook his head at us as we walked out of the great hall.  
  
We were all chilling in the common room. The fire was stoked extra high because it was a little chilly out. The moon was waning. I was playing chess with Remus while Bella was watching and playing with Wilbur. Amanda and Vanessa were meeting our new roommate.  
  
"That is not staying in our dorm. I refuse to let vermin share my sleeping space." Clarissa was sitting across from us with her chin up and her arms crossed. Her family was high society and she was showing her nobility in this temper tantrum. It was actually kind of funny.  
  
"Wilbur isn't vermin. He is actually really cute once you get past the whole bat thing." Amanda replied. This earned a lot of laughter from us.  
  
"What do you see when you get passed the bat thing Manda because I am pretty sure he is all bat."  
  
"Bella, enough with the sarcasm you know what I meant." She too was giggling.  
  
I looked back to the chessboard. Remus had taken my rook and bishop and most of my pawns but I was setting up a trap. He was actually walking right into it. I was drawing out his pieces by leaving my own open so he would come and take them leaving his King vulnerable. I got his queen to take my knight and I then moved my second rook into place.  
  
"Lils what are you doing. You're digging yourself into a whole. How do you expect to climb out? You might as well not finish Remus practically one." Bella informed me.  
  
"Its not over till its over Bella!" I didn't want Remus to see my plan and she was practically telling him.  
  
"Sheesh. I was only trying to help." I rarely lost a game. I had been playing since I was old enough to understand. She knew I didn't need help and she hadn't figured out my plan either. I am a mastermind. Just kidding. Potter walked over at this and studied the chessboard. He looked at me. I couldn't read his stare but he went back to the board. He looked up at me a second time. His mouth was slightly open. Yup that's right Potter I faked their pants off and if you blow this for me I am gonna kick you butt. That's right. He pulled up a chair and watched I guess he got the message of my death stare.  
  
Remus got more and more confident as he claimed my second horseman. He was three moves away from checking me. I slid my queen to take his bishop and Checked mate him. He looked up gaping.  
  
"How… What… Where did that come from?" He stuttered. Bella now turned and was hysterical. She didn't see that coming either. Remus put his head on the table. "I am so stupid."  
  
"Don't kick yourself to hard Remus, no one worth anything figured it out anyway." I put a sympathetic hand on his arm. A smile playing my lips.  
  
"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I so knew that was your plan and believe me I'm worth more than you are."  
  
"Oh yeah like that really means something." Sirius had popped up between us.  
  
"Hey!" We yelled together then we both slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch! NO fare you two double teamed me."  
  
"Us work together…"  
  
"On a team…" We looked at each other, "EWWW!" We both screamed at once.  
  
"Disgusting!" Know were rubbing our hands me on Bella Potter on Sirius and dancing around.  
  
"Ahh the Horror!"  
  
"Quick I need a shower…"  
  
"Alright. Fluvous." Said James. I was then hit with a burst of water. I sputtered.  
  
"Fluvous!" I yelled. Giving him a burst in the face. I then threw a pillow at his face taking advantage of his surprise.  
  
We started an outright war soon the entire common room had stopped laughing at us as they got hit with water and projectile pillows and got involved in the fight. I smacked Bella in the face with a pillow and she hit me in the stomach with water. Sirius had climbed on top of the sofa and was spraying water everywhere and at everyone. As a united force we attacked him with pillows and water and he cried…  
  
"I have been slain!" And fell dramatically to the floor. We stopped laughed for a second then got back to the fight. We were making a tremendous racket and because of that the portrait hole opened…  
  
"What is going on here!" Professor McGonall looked outraged. She was staring at a flooded common room and soaked Griffindors covered in feathers… She to sputtered.  
  
A feather was stuck in Sirius' mouth because he was suddenly coughing and pulled it out. He pulled a grotesque face. "Sorry Professor McGonall. I seemed to have a feather in my mouth. Wonder how that happened." He said it totally serious. No pun intended. That was it for all of us. We broke down hysterical there was no stopping it. It took ten minutes for McGonall got quiet.  
  
"Well I have never in all my years… You shall clean up this mess than go to bed. There will be no more water and pillow fights again. Now get to it." With that she turned on heel. She seemed to flustered to punish us. After a bit more laughing we cleaned up still with the occasional giggle then went up to bed to tired to carry on even if we wanted too.  
  
*  
  
The next day we had school. We all grumbled getting out of bed. At least it was a Friday. It turned out to be our usual morning. Clarissa was complaining about her appearance. This time it was the bags under her eyes while Arabella told her to stuff it and then Clarissa would huff as if she was offended so deeply. Virginia would suck in her breath than me; Bell, V, and Manda would head down to breakfast.  
  
Bella had her camera with her and we were going to develop pictures later. The aftermath ones were going to be great. Breakfast helped to brighten our moods. Last night left us famished this morning. Pillow fights can be draining.  
  
We then headed to herbology. Then another boring lecture Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lunch then we went to flying lessons to my disappointment. They had been a weekly torture. Malfoy continued to harass me among others. But mostly me. None of us dared do anything other that fire a comment back. We knew we would be in a lot more trouble. I guessed today would be no different.  
  
We all went to our brooms and we were to practice flying around in a circle pretty high and then we allowed just to fly around and Madam Hooch would correct us as we went.  
  
It was torture. I was horrible at it. I was never going to get it. I refused to go halfway up to the ring we were supposed to fly and Madam Hooch informed me if I didn't I would have little hope of passing this class.  
  
"Aww the poor mudblood who has to be perfect is going to fail. Maybe you should go back to the muggles were you belong." He flew by me really fast almost knocking me off the broom. I was only twenty feet up but that was far enough to freak me out.  
  
Someone's hand reached out and steadied my broom for me.  
  
"Thanks. I am hopeless on this thing. Half the time I think I am going to fall of and break something the other half I feel like I am going to die." I looked up it was Potter. My gratefulness turned into humility. I let him see my weakness.  
  
"That's right Potter help the mudblood be a hero. Can't wait to see how you do when you face the Dark Lord." Malfoy then flew away with Potter cursing after him. What he had said obviously got to Potter I forgot about my current flying situation.  
  
"Who's this Dark Lord and why will you be facing him?" I looked at him curiously. Lucky I was with Potter and Madam Hooch left us alone. He was her favorite student. He didn't look me in the eye.  
  
"Listen… knows not the time. Just go fly around the ring three times so Hooch doesn't fail you."  
  
"Your dodging the question."  
  
"Your being a chicken."  
  
"I'm not the one afraid of the question."  
  
"No but your afraid of flying."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why don't you!"  
  
"Fine I will prove to you I can do it. But don't think I forgot. I am gonna get the answer out of you later even if I have to beat your ass into the ground."  
  
"I'd like to see you try… but you're going to have to catch me first." With that he took off and I did the same. He came back around to taunt me. "You know Evan's insulting the person who just saved you isn't very polite." With that he zoomed off. I attempted to go after him but Madam Hooch said that know that I was over my fear of flying I could go around the ring. So she watched me fly around three times and informed me I would not be failing. I then started to look for Potter.  
  
Once the class was over I returned my broom and went to find Arabella. She would tell me about this Dark Lord.  
  
*  
  
Sure enough when I asked Bella at dinner she slapped her hand over my mouth and told me "later." That wasn't what I wanted to hear but I waited till we had eaten then I dragged her up to the dormitories. She obviously intended not to answer then either because she grabbed her camera and informed me she was gong to develop pictures.  
  
"Arabella please tell me I need to know." I looked at her pleadingly. I was practically begging.  
  
"Fine. Come sit. This might take some explaining." She sounded defeated.  
  
And so she told me of a dark wizard who had been rising in power the last four years. Know it was said that his reign of terror has begun. She told me his name was Voldemort although reluctantly and then informed me that no one calls him that they only call him you-know-who or the dark lord. She then told me how he had been responsible for many deaths and hundreds of muggle killings. It was devastating to learn the safe little world you were living in was no longer safe. It was shattering my innocence almost like glass. She told me off the horrible things he was doing. It made me feel horrible. How could someone commit such acts?  
  
"Why did Malfoy say that James would face him?" I said James purposely because I felt bad for him. I would not want to be anywhere near him.  
  
"James is the heir to the throne. He is a prime target. The reason he doesn't have a bodyguard here is because he is supposed to be safe at Hogwarts. They don't actually know if You-Know-Who will come after him but it is likely." I looked very solemn at this and felt horrible for making Arabella think of it.  
  
"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know."  
  
"Its not your fault and it is important that you do. Come on lets develop those pictures know." She got up and got her camera and turned to me. "Lils its best if we don't really discuss this. But if you really want to know something ask me in private like this. I'll try to answer." She smiled weakly and I did not ask anymore questions. I merely followed her and let her forget. But I could not. In fact I thought of it all night. It kept me up. In the wee hours of the morning I nodded off for a few needed hours of sleep.  
  
  
  
~Wow I got some reviews thanks to Miyako and Kiriko and annamananna. I hope you guys keep reading. I have the next few chaps written and I wasn't going to post them but then I read the reviews and decided I have too. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really think its starting to pick up know so I hope you keep reading. ~puddles~ 


	9. Quidditch Crazy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 9: Quidditch Crazy  
  
The following weekend was to be the first Quidditch Match of the year. Griffindor verses Ravenclaw. It was like a fever spreading through the school. Everyone was talking quidditch. My dislike of flying carried over into Quidditch I think. Even Arabella was going totally nuts. The whole week all anyone was talking about is strategies and odds. We were supposed to be doing our homework but it wasn't working Caleb Bella, Sirius, and Potter were in a heated argument of who was going to win I couldn't concentrate. I slammed my books shut and stormed up to my room.  
  
"What got her knickers in a bunch?" Potter asked.  
  
"Lily isn't exactly a Quidditch person." Arabella stated matter of factly.  
  
"What! How can you not be it is the greatest sport in the world!" Sirius was highly offended.  
  
"Hey don't look at me I am all for it."  
  
"See most girls don't care about Quidditch. You're the exception Bella."  
  
"Shut up Caleb!" She smacked him upside the head. "If it wasn't such a male dominated sport I bet there would be plenty more girls out there."  
  
"Wouldn't that make it not male dominated?"  
  
"Don't be a wise ass Potter."  
  
"I don't understand how someone can hate it still. Its amazing."  
  
"Think about it you block head. Flying isn't her thing and she has never seen a match."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ugh. I am getting no where." Bella grumbled to herself.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs in the 1st years dormitories Lily was sitting in her window seat.  
  
I had put another flame in a jar on the seat to keep it from getting cold from a draft.  
  
I got comfortable and took out my sketchbook. I had been neglecting it for a while. I used to draw constantly. I started with swift strokes of the pencil getting the basic shape before going in and giving it detail. I was drawing a Fawkes. I had been reading all about phoenixes lately. Since seeing Fawkes in Professor Dumbledore's office I was addicted. I though they were the most beautiful creatures in the world. I looked out my window. I love the rain. The pattering on the glass pane and the way it streaked down the window was really pretty. I watched the lightning streak across the sky and counted the seconds to the rumbling thunder came. This is horrible Quidditch weather. Ahh they have made me think about it on my own the horror.  
  
I was homesick. I missed my mother's home cooking and my father's bear hugs and all of our traditions. I realized that I had made some here as well. Me and Bella developing pictures in the girls bathroom. That was the only time we really gossiped. Me and Potter insulting each other every time we see each other. Me and Remus playing chess in the evenings. Okay they weren't traditions yet but I hope they would be they were so much fun. Once I had finished my drawing I put it on my bed and pulled a stack of picture out of my night table. I went across the room to my desk and started putting them up as a collage. I had neglected to put up the Hall of fame until know. It made me remember my friends from home so I wrote them each a letter afterwards.  
  
I guess you realize what you miss once you suddenly aren't occupied. Now that everyone is talking about Quidditch, which I don't really care about, I've had more time to think. And to think the game is on Saturday and today is Wednesday.  
  
*  
  
The next few days passed ever so slowly. To amuse myself I super glued Potter's quill to his desk and all his inkbottles shut. When he went to take notes in Defense he broke the bottle spilling ink all over him it was hilarious. He didn't even know why I was practically able to keep a straight face but Bella whipped out a camera to capture the moment. That's when I lost it causing Professor Gupta to take ten points from Griffindor. No matter I made them right back in charms when I charmed my pineapple to dance across my desk on the first try.  
  
Rivalry began to grow between Ravenclaw and Griffindor. Someone had tide dyed all the Ravenclaw hangings red and gold and found the entrance to their common room and wrote Griffindor Rocks! On the Suit of Armors stomach.  
  
Odds were that Slytherin would take the cup this year followed by Hufflepuff (they were looking exceptionally good this year.) Then us and lastly Ravenclaw. Slytherins had also dominated the house points championship for the last few years but we had the lead as of now.  
  
Ravenclaw had several attempts at getting us back but each one had been nipped in the bud by some unknown little band.  
  
So I resigned myself to put up with the constant blabbering about Quidditch and just sat back and enjoyed the rivalry.  
  
*  
  
"Come on Lily we have to get good seats."  
  
"Hold your horses I just need to find my scarf." I was currently diving at the bottom of my closet looking. I had tossed it in haphazardly yesterday. "Got it!" I jumped up and ran to the door and we ran all the way out to the pitch. Or at least I was dragged.  
  
We got fairly good seats or at least that was what Bella told me we were almost in the top box. Unfortunately Potter sat down next to me. He smiled.  
  
"What are you up too?"  
  
"Who said I was up to anything?" He was acting all innocent and watching the field. I smacked him upside the head for good measure. "Hey! What the heck was that for?"  
  
"So I can watch the game and not have to hit you when you pull the prank!"  
  
"Good Lils I am so happy you are taking an interest and planning on watching." Bella said clapping me on the back. She pointed her finger at Potter. "Don't mess this up. It took convincing to get her out here."  
  
"Shesh do I have to be up to something to sit next to my dear friend Lily?'  
  
"Yes!" Shouted me, Bella, and Remus who just sat down next to him. He snorted. But then the team walked onto the pitch.  
  
Watching it made me get a firmer resolve never to play. They were swerving in and out of each other with bludgers bashing them whenever the beaters slacked off and let me just tell you our beaters sucked!  
  
"That's going to be Sirius' position next year." Potter said. What's this he is addressing me? I meant to say it out loud and I tried but I wound up Quacking instead. Everyone around us turned and looked at me as I continued to quack. Deciding that was useless I went to hit Potter again but he had jumped up and took off. I got up and was chasing after us. He was running jumping over people's legs while I stumbled behind him suddenly he was flying down steps and I was at his heels. He wasn't getting away.  
  
Next thing I knew we were I was shoved and knocked off balance and went tumbling over the edge and went flying down ten feet to the ground actually onto the pitch. I was falling face first and freaked. I put my hands out and slapped the ground and rolled. I sat up with the wind knocked out of me. Potter was beside me breathing heavy.  
  
"Quack!" I trailed of. A bludger was heading right for us. We are gonna be pancaked. Wait Potter was. He couldn't understand me so I pointed. He followed my finger but it was already a few feet from his head. It was gonna kill him. Everything slowed down. I pushed him onto his stomach and took the bludger on the ribs. SNAP. I could feel them cracking under the force. One of our beaters then showed up and knocked the bludger away as it came in for a second attack. I moaned. The game paused.  
  
Madam Hooch landed and came running towards us. Potter did the releasing charm to his hex on me as Madam Hooch magicked me onto a stretcher. Professor McGonall then led me up to the castle in a daze. Potter followed with Bella. She seemed to be panting. I was dazed. It hurt a lot.  
  
"Professor. Lily and James were pushed."  
  
"What?" This got her attention. "Is that true James?"  
  
"Yes but I don't know who." He looked down  
  
"It was Crabbe and Goyle." McGonall's lips thinned to a line.  
  
"I will deal with them later. I want anyone else who saw it to come see me." With that she turned on her heal. I passed out from the pain.  
  
*  
  
I woke up with Arabella standing over me along with Amanda, Vanessa, Remus, and to my shock Potter.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Sweetie are you okay?" Asked Bella.  
  
"Depends what your definition of okay is."  
  
"You gave us a scare." Amanda almost looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can't move." I whimpered. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over yelling at them that I needed more rest.  
  
"Lils… I promise never to make you go see another Qudditch game." She looked down.  
  
"Don't worry I am fine. I'll be up in no time k?" She smiled glumly as if trying to be brave said good bye and left. So did V and Manda but Potter stayed.  
  
"Look-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Its not your fault." I met his eyes.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle got a weeks worth of Detentions."  
  
"Should have been a months." I grumbled.  
  
"I got to go Pomfrey is giving me the evil eye. Thank you." He said looking down then scuttled from the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey then came flying over and had me drink a potion that tasted terrible and then I went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
I woke up the incredibly confused. I was in a all white room and I was in a smock. Where were my clothes?! And who took them off?! Attempted to pull up the covers but found that it hurt way too much to move even a little. Madam Pomfrey came hurrying over.  
  
"You would do best to stay still. You broke four ribs and although I healed them they are still bruised. Even the bruising is a lot better that it was before. You are very lucky."  
  
"I don't feel lucky." I grumbled. At least I had my voice back.  
  
"Your friends stopped by again this morning but you were asleep. They left you some cards but I kept the curtains drawn." I then noticed the curtains that hung around the bed that had been pushed back to let light flow through.  
  
"Is it morning?"  
  
"Yes and if you are luck I might let you go back to your dormitories later." Yes I won't have to miss school. The harsh intake of breath though sent stabbing pains down my side so I just laid still and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Madam Pomfrey latter made me eat some breakfast and chocolate and then let me go. Of course that took some major convincing on my behalf and then only if I stopped in later.  
  
Then no pain potion didn't seem to be doing the trick because I could barely breath and every few steps I would be out of breath. I would then have to rest against the wall. What seemed like ten years later I got to the Pink Lady.  
  
"My you look royally pounded." She exclaimed.  
  
"Huh that's funny I feel that way too." I groaned. "Raspberry tart." The portrait swung open with a get plenty of bed rest. I stepped carefully into the common room but even lifting my leg hurt to high heaven. I cursed and eased myself into a chair.  
  
"Lily what are you doing out of the hospital wing." Arabella seemed furious at me.  
  
"Bell please just let me rest getting back here was punishment enough." I was letting my eyes close when I was awoken again.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I was still grumbling.  
  
"Since you saved his Royal Highness you got a really cool gift up in the dorms."  
  
"I'll see it later. I just need sleep." I then drifted off in the chair closest to the portrait hole. Luckily It was very straight backed our I wouldn't have been able to. My chest was tightly bounded with white bandages.  
  
James was watching from across the common room. He almost gaped. She didn't care about the present. Most people jumped out of their socks at the mere mention of a royal gift. They were infamous for being really cool. He got up and walked up to Bella with Remus.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"What her worst enemy cares."  
  
"She did save my life." His eyes wandered over to me.  
  
"Should we take her upstairs?" Remus asked timidly.  
  
"No I think its best if we leave her here. I wouldn't dare move her anyway." Bella answered. After that they kept a silence unheard of in the common room snapping at anyone who dared disturb it so I could sleep peacefully. Which was the best they could have given me.  
  
  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really think its starting to pick up know so I hope you keep reading. I am also open for suggestions thanks again~puddles~ 


	10. Friendship's True Worth

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 10: Friendship's True Worth  
  
It took me a few days but eventually I could move again. I even for the first time gave in and snoozed in History of Magic. The gift in my room turned out to be a vase of purple lilies, and a basket of the most wonderful homemade sweets. The pastries and sweets were from the famous Royal House of Griffindor cook. I also got a thank you note from the royal family. It was kind of cool. Potter was even nice to me for a while until I couldn't take it and poured my pumpkin juice in his lap at dinner. What can I say he is more fun when your making fun of each other that going out of his way to be nice only because you did something for him.  
  
*  
  
The next few weeks passed without incident unless you count the pranks that occurred. After Potter transfigured my robes me and Bella slathered makeup all over him and Sirius were asleep. He then retaliated by giving us a sleeping potion so we passed out in Potions. Professor Wormwood was not happy at all. We of course got him back my putting exlax in his morning pumpkin juice which was very unpleasant but we had gotten a detention from Wormwood so we didn't feel too bad. Many pranks later Remus got sick again. When they had rigged our bedroom with some kind of goo Bella screamed out "Damn maundering jerks." Later on pranks by the anonymous prankster were then claimed to be done by the "marauders." We had a good laugh at that one. And we retaliated by rigging their dorm with glue and feathers. We got plenty photos of that one. We had also hung up a sign saying "Marauders my butt."  
  
It was a Wednesday evening and we had claimed our usual table by the window. It was kind of far from the fire so we had a jar in which we kept our own fire that produced enough warmth to keep us toasty. Bella was working on a Potions essay due tomorrow. She still had a foot to go and she was already grumbling and swearing at Wormwood. I had finished it a week ago. I had just finished some Transfiguration lesson that wouldn't be for a two weeks. It always took me forever to master transfiguration so I always got a big head start.  
  
I turned and gazed out the window. It was very chilly and the grounds were frosted over. I was doodling on the parchment in front of me. I was actually drawing a dragon. Before long I had started a new one, it the view from the window complete with a full moon. I looked down at it. Full moon. My mind was now racing as I pulled out my journal. I always mentioned when Remus was sick. Each time was a full moon. I jumped up.  
  
"Bella, I got to go to the library. I'll catch you later?" She was watching me as I shoved my books into my rucksack.  
  
"Yeah sure. Would you like to tell the class what's so important?" She was clearly puzzled.  
  
"Um nothing. I just got to look something up."  
  
"Alright bye." She said as I rushed out drawing stairs from around the room. It was eight thirty and I had to be in the dorms by nine. Oh boy I had to run. It would take me ten minutes to get up there even if I used short cuts.  
  
I ran past a ton of suits of armors, and several paintings. Some were shouting at my back because I was running others just shook there heads. I ran in and shortened my pace to a brisk walk. The librarian didn't allow people to run in her library. I didn't even dump my stuff on a table but took it with me into the isles of books. I ran my finger over the bindings of several musty books until I found the one I was looking for. I dropped my rucksack and pulled it off the shelf. I sat down Indian style and opened it on my lap.  
  
Werewolves: The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in northern Europe. Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten. There is no known cure. Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. The werewolf in wolf form is highly dangerous, extremely strong, and has a very good sense of smell. Animals are immune to its bite. The afflicted person generally is cut, bruised or sickly looking after a transformation. Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey.  
  
A tear ran down my cheek. Poor Remus. This is what he has been hiding. I can see why he keeps it a secret. They are scorned in the wizarding world. I just then noticed the library was dark and eerily more quiet that usual. It was lacking that crack of bookbinding's and the rustling of papers and the turning of pages. Even the familiar whisperings were gone. It was absolute silence. I looked at my watch. It was nine thirty. I must have been pondering what I read for at least a half-hour. I pulled another book off the shelf that would wield more information and shoved it into my rucksack and hoisted it onto my back. I then peeked out of the isle into the table area of the library.  
  
I am in so much trouble. I am out of bounds after curfew. Oh no. I started to freak but realized it would do me no good. I have to sneak back to Griffindor tower without being caught by the caretaker Peregrine Gobbler. He is an old decrepit man that will jump on you the instant you do something wrong throwing as many detentions as possible at you. But even though he is decrepit he can still move incredibly fast and he knows this castle better that anyone. Then there is Peeves the Poltergeist. He would love to get me in trouble too. I took a deep breath and slipped through the library door peering both ways down the corridor and began to tip toe my way.  
  
The castle was incredibly dark but I didn't dare light my wand. The chill of the hallways started to get to me making my hands numb. That only made it spookier. I was maybe halfway back to the common room when I heard Gobbler down the hallway. He was about to come around the corner. I froze and something pushed me into an empty classroom and closed the door behind me. I looked around wildly but didn't see anything. But I could here someone breathing. He seemed to be muttering to himself.  
  
'What the hell was she thinking. She was just standing there waiting for Gobbler to come around the corner. You think she would be smart enough to run.' I couldn't tell who it was and I was just barely able to make out the words. I walked toward the voice, which seemed to be peeking out the door. I reached out and shut my eyes scared I might find some invisible person.  
  
I almost screamed when I touched something. It was warm so it couldn't have been a ghost. It seemed to whip around and saw me panicking so I covered my mouth with its hand. I freaked and bit it.  
  
"Ahh jerk. What is your problem? Jeez I am saving your but and you are biting me." He said in a harsh whisper and I could hear the invisible hand being shaken.  
  
"Potter?" My eyes widened  
  
"What!" Seeing my expression he seemed to come to his senses and pulled off a cloak making him visible. "Its an invisibility cloak." He then went back to looking out the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your butt that's what. Bella got worried when you didn't come back. She knew I had an invisibility cloak and made me come get you." He grumbled this.  
  
"Can I see it?" He looked me up and down as if seeing if I was worthy.  
  
"Fine but don't break it." I took it and sat on the floor examining it. I then slid it over me and looked at my hands. I gasped. They were gone. He turned to me.  
  
"Evans take it off. I don't know where you are when you put it on." He was acting like he was in charge and like this was too much of a hassle for him. He didn't come because Bella told him too.  
  
"Why did you really come?"  
  
"What… come on the coast is clear lets go."  
  
"Answer the question." He sighed he wasn't going to get me to go anywhere until he answered and he knew it.  
  
"Its not safe. You know because of You-know-who. I'd feel guilty if something happened and I didn't come and get you. Plus I want to win the house competition. Know lets go before Perry comes back."  
  
"Out with it…"  
  
"You saved my butt so I am attempting to return the favor."  
  
"Who is Perry?"  
  
"Perry. Oh for goodness sake. Perry is what we call the caretaker." He pulled me under the cloak with him. "Just don't make any noise and don't step on my feet."  
  
"Don't step on mine." I said indignantly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No you." We bickered all the way up to the common room. He was about to give the password. "You've done this before haven't you?"  
  
"What. Maybe once or twice. Periwinkle. Could you do me a favor and keep this as secret." The portrait swung open with an alright I won't ask. We took the cloak off.  
  
"Yeah sure. It's the least I could do. Thanks." I said then turned and went up to my dorm. He watched me go.  
  
"Your welcome Lily." He said once I disappeared. Then he headed up to his own dorm.  
  
*  
  
"Oh my gosh I was so worried about you." Bella hugged me when I came in. "And what must I say was so important that you would stay out after curfew? That's not like you at all." It took a week or two to get Bella to stop thinking I would break if someone bumped me too hard. She told several upper classmen off when they accidentally jostled me in the hallway. It was funny seeing the look on their faces… anyway…  
  
"Nothing I just lost track of time." I knew she didn't believe me but something in my voice made her drop it for another time. I then gave her the details of the trip back then climbed into bed for some very needed sleep.  
  
*  
  
Two days later Remus was back and looking kind of green still. I was hovering over him making sure he ate and took a nap. He came down after one. It was about eight o'clock.  
  
"Wanna play chess?" I asked. He smiled "sure." He looked at me funny as I set up the board in the corner away from everyone else but he followed.  
  
"Why we over here?"  
  
"No particular reason. You go first." He made his first move and we continued on in silence. He kept glancing at me side ways though. He could tell something was up. The excuse he used this month was his mother was sick and he had to go home to visit her.  
  
"How is your mom?" I asked. Even though it was a lie I was still sincere.  
  
"She will be alright. Its just going to take some time."  
  
"Oh." We continued on in silence. It was getting later and our game was showing no sign of ending. I was drawing it on till I got up the nerve to ask him.  
  
"Remus look." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I know you weren't visiting your mother."  
  
His eyes widened as he began to panic. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because every time you are sick, or visiting your mother it's always the full moon." I met his eyes and he looked down. I put my two fingers under his chin and lifted up his head so he met my eyes head on. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Its not your fault."  
  
"No it isn't. But its what I am and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." My face fell.  
  
"Do you really think I am that shallow?"  
  
"No." He answered meekly.  
  
"Remus I am telling you I know because I want you to understand that I don't care. You are sill the gray eyed boy who loves defense against the dark arts and is my chess partner. Who I always beat." I added with a smile. He returned it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me. I am just being your friend and I will always be your friend. I didn't tell anyone else either."  
  
"Thanks. I am not ready to tell everyone else yet. No one but you knows."  
  
"Well now I can help you think up better lies." I giggled. "But you should think about telling them. The sooner the better."  
  
"I know. Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course. But you will have to do the actual telling." He smiled and we hugged and continued on with our game. We know kept up a lively conversation banishing the thick silence.  
  
Neither of us noticed that from across the common room we were being watched. The messy black haired, blue eyed boy was watching us with interest. He knew the conversation had a lot of meaning because Remus looked like he was on the verge of tears. Then there were hugging and smiling. He vowed to figure out what was so important that it would make the nearly inphaseable [I know I don't think that is a word but oh well] Remus on the verge of tears. He scolded himself to on being a bad friend and not finding out first. His amazement at Lily grew.  
  
  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really think its starting to pick up know so I hope you keep reading. I wrote the next two chapters and I am working on the third. I still have to edit those. Thanks for the cool reviews. Coming up Christmas. ~puddles~ 


	11. Winter at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
It's a long one! Hope you enjoy!  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 11: Winter at Hogwarts  
  
Nothing could ruin my mood this morning. I woke up and threw back my curtains to see a snow covered Hogwarts. It was beautiful. The snow was two feet deep and covered everything in a glistening white blanket. Hagrid's hut had little puffs of smoke coming out of the chimney and his dog Cookie was playing in the snow while Hagrid cleared a path to the greenhouse nearby. The sky was shining and shimmering blue.  
  
"Bell, wake up. It snowed again! Don't you just love when it snows here." I could here Bella mumble and I ignored it.  
  
I noticed that she did not insult or comment on Clarissa and her excessive hogging of the mirror though.  
  
Everyone seemed to share my sentiments though and the morning classes flew by. Before I knew it we were outside engaging in a huge snowball fight. It was all the first year Griffindors. I got great satisfaction in dumping snow down Potter's back after he got me on the face. Then it was boys verse girls and I and Bella make an unstoppable team. Once we were numb and breathing heavily the group of us went back to the common room.  
  
Hanging on the bulletin board was a sign up sheet for staying at Hogwarts over the break. I smiled I would be going home in a week to see my parents. There was a bounce in my step all the way up to the dorms. Where I then jumped up in the air and belly flopped onto my bed.  
  
"Ahhh." The pillows muffled it though.  
  
"Lils you are just too funny. I haven't seen you this psyched in a while. What is with the bounce in the step?" Bella had wandered over to the her bed and was now laying just like me with my arms spread out.  
  
"Were going home in a week and I am going to see my parents!"  
  
"Oh." I rolled over and faced her our beds were next to one another's.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
"Going home for Christmas means social gatherings. My family is kind of in the inner ring and there is going to be a million dressy parties I am going to have to go to."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad. It can be fun getting dressed up. Who else will be there?"  
  
"Well James, Sirius, Clarissa, probably Remus, Virginia, and several others but that the Griffindors in our year."  
  
"Well know I feel bad for you." This caused a laugh. " Don't worry you'll be back before you know it and then I'll have lots of stories to tell you about my horrible sister."  
  
"You know I really wish I could meet Tunia dear."  
  
"Yeah and when you actually do you'd be wishing you kept your mouth shut."  
  
"Lils I am gonna miss you."  
  
"Me too Bella."  
  
"Picture time!" We yelled together. We then ran around snapping shots are everyone. Part of the fun was blinding them with the flash and the other half was seeing their expressions when they came out.  
  
*  
  
The week seemed to fly by and the castle was know decked out. The great hall was lined with holly and everlasting no melt icicles were on the great staircases. Festive cheer was every where and we would go around singing jingle bells and deck the halls while people stared in amazement at us.  
  
Before we knew it we were in our best school robes and down in the Great Hall for the feast before the train leaves. It was simply delicious and the enchanted ceiling was snowing although the flakes would disappear before they reached us. That's when things started to go awry. The wind picked up and it turned into a blizzard and the snow was no longer disappearing but accumulating. We all ducked under the tables and once it stopped we all peaked out. Several kids sprang up and screamed "Snow Ball Fight!" and chaos ensued. I nailed Potter in the face but he got me right back. I laughed seeing Sirius lob one in Wormwoods face. It was great. An hour later fireworks erupted causing several people to scream. Malfoy's being particularly high pitched. But instead of being a blast of color it read 'compliments of the marauders' me and Bell eyed the four pranksters and they winked back at us. Most of us went up to the common rooms to warm up (the snow was still cold) and then hunkered down to bed.  
  
*  
  
The train ride home we reminisced our half of the year and made plans to get the 'marauders' good next time. We even enlisted Amanda and Vanessa for help. We giggled the whole way home after that at some of the absurd ideas we came up with.  
  
We pulled into the station and hugged one another wishing each other a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and see ya soon, then we found our parents and some of us (like me) hopped into the back of station wagons while others (Potter) got in a Limo! (I was gipped) as Bella walked into a fire place (What? I'll ask her later). And we were off for our first trip home in four months.  
  
*  
  
Unfortunately Petunia was sitting next to me in the back seat.  
  
"Hey Tunia how was school?"  
  
"It was wonderful."  
  
"That's cool so was mine…"  
  
"I have no interest in hearing about your school." With that she turned and looked out her window. This was going to be a long vacation.  
  
Mean while at the Griffindor Palace…  
  
"Mother please do not make me wear this tux. I look like a penguin." He was standing on a fitting block with several tailors hovering about. His mother was keeping watch.  
  
"James Griffindor Potter. I allowed you to go to Hogwarts instead of being privately tutored the least you could do is make your Grandmother happy by dressing properly." She then turned to the tailors. "Make sure there is an extra pair of gloves. I would hate to hear he lost one and cannot show to all the parties. My son, do not fret. It is only at night during the day you can where what you want." She kissed him on the forehead and left. Next Christmas I am staying at Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Christmas day arrived and I was truly happy I was home. We all gathered round the tree snuggling on the sofas and chairs in our pajamas with cups of tea and sorted the gifts. The tree was beautiful this year. I had all our homemade ornaments and candles that flickered on the heavy branches. Too top it off there was a fresh blanket of snow outside. We went around in a circle opening them up one by one so we wouldn't miss anything and could see each other's expressions.  
  
My parents gave me some clothes, a few books, a few canvases, and too my delight Grandma's kaleidoscope. Grandma Mimi had died two years ago. Whenever we went to her house I would always with it and she would tell me a story how the Grandpa who also sadly passed away gave that to her as a wedding present. My Grandma loved these and it was cherry wood with gold trim. I ran too my mom and dad and hugged them.  
  
Arabella had given me a camera so I could take my own photographs and Remus gave me a book titled Curses for Everyday Use… It caused me to giggle and Tunia dear to shriek.  
  
Petunia begrudgingly gave me a watch. I had a striking feeling mom bought if for her to give to me.  
  
It made me happy to see the success of my gifts. Dad loved his butterbeer and he thought the comic books were hilarious. They were Martin the Mad Muggle. I thought he would get a kick out of them. For mom I got a clock. Only it wasn't a normal clock because instead of the hour and minute hand it Angel, Petunia, and Charlie on the hands and School, Mortal Peril, Work, Home, Asleep, London, and in really small print not being an angel for the times. She smiled. I got Petunia a romance novel that she likes.  
  
We spent Christmas the same way we did since Grandma died. We gave out gifts and served a home made meal at the local orphanage.  
  
Meanwhile Christmas was in full swing at the Griffindor Palace…  
  
James woke up. He was in his room in his four poster bed. It was a king size and way to big for him but it didn't matter. He threw back the covers and slipped on his slippers. He was in red silk pajamas. He looked around his huge room. There was a massive seven foot high tree sparkling with hand blown glass ornaments a regal looking desk a large walking closet and a bathroom the size of a small room not to mention his own sitting area with couches and such.  
  
He ran and got changed ignoring the cold air. His fire was starting to die down. He climbed into a pair of off white cords and a green sweater. He attempted to smooth his hair gave in jammed on his glasses and ran still in socks down the hall slipping and sliding the whole way.  
  
The hallways were decked with Holly and red bows. Fairy lights were also adorning the hall. He made a sharp left ran down to the large doors and went flying in. His mother, father and Grandmother were all sitting their chatting and sipping tea.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Oh James dear, Merry Christmas to you too. Come give your mother a hug." He did just that. He didn't even take notice of the twenty-foot tree with presents overflowing from beneath it. Nor the wing backed armchairs that were arranged around it with a great rug before them or all the Christmas decorations that were something to marvel at all on there own. Candles were everywhere some even floating in the air. Tapestries adorned the wall. There was also a gigantic fireplace with an ornate mantel where stockings were hung almost bursting at the seams. This wasn't important to him. His family was.  
  
He then went to his father who he hugged.  
  
"Next time don't forget shoes." James face fell.  
  
"What about your Grandmother. What she doesn't get a kiss." He then went to her and bowed appropriately. Then approached and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "Go easy on him Henry. It is Christmas." He smiled. "Come on this pile of presents is just begging to be opened." She was still pretty spry for her age.  
  
With that they all settled down into the chairs while house elves gave out the gifts. Which no one seemed to acknowledge. Even though he only asked for an owl he got plenty more. Several books, tons of clothes, some practice Quidditch robes, candy, a biting teacup, a signet ring, gold watch, a new cello, more letter sealing wax, his own eagle owl (He had been using the families), and an antique broom that is a family heirloom used by Godric Griffindor himself. [I know he is a bit spoiled and I wasn't sure what else he wants. And yes a cello. Hehe] Not to mention a few other odds and ends.  
  
He then proceeded to hug everyone and say thanks and then they left. Everyone had business to attend too, tonight was the Christmas Gala and was a huge event. Sighing James got up and went back to his room leaving the mass of discarded wrappings for the house elves to throw out and his presents to be brought to his room.  
  
"And another Christmas goes by…" Poor James was far from happy. He wished he could have a normal Christmas and not one with a tossing of presents at one another a kiss on the cheek and go back to work.  
  
The gala that night was as always the social event of the season. Every old blood wizarding family was there (even the Snapes and Malfoys) along with the Minister of Magic and his family and other prominent Witches and Wizards.  
  
Everyone was in his or her best tuxedos and evening gowns. James and his family were waiting for the proper moment when they would take the throne. It was a huge procession. We would walk down the Grand staircase. He would be at his Grandmother's arm while his father at his mother's. A herald would announce us and the crowd would part and bow as they walked up to the throne. Where we would sit and watch the opening dances. Then they would retire into the Grand Ballroom for dinner and the more dancing would commence and then he would be free to roam.  
  
He had on a full tuxedo that was too tight around the neck white gloves that he itched to take off and stiff but shinned dress shoes. Not to mention the crown upon his head. It was gold and adorned with numerous rubies and diamonds. His family was even more dressed up. His Mother and Grandma with upswept hair and crowns in full ball gowns that poofed out. He was proud to say his mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen save maybe Lily…  
  
WHAT? Where did that come from SNAP out of it Potter. He shook his head and the thought went out with it.  
  
"Sweetie, don't do that you will mess your hair up again." His mother said making sure it still laid flat. The lady who did his hair added tons of gunk and I was sure it would not come unglued.  
  
I went and peered out into the ballroom from behind a curtain. Everyone was milling about. The trumpets sounded and the Herald called. The music would accompany down. Mother checked to make sure my tux laid perfectly on my shoulders while my father told me not to slouch.  
  
Grandmother then summoned me too her. I took her arm holding it out in a right angle her hand resting on mine and we started our descent.  
  
I plastered a fake smile on my face although no one would be the wiser. Years of doing this was actually good for one thing. Everyone was bowing. The smaller ballroom looked magnificent the chandeliers shown. It was quite a sight and the Grand Ballroom would be even better. We finally arrived at the thrones and I took my seat next to Grandmother. She was on the high seat as reigning queen. My father and mother were on her opposite side.  
  
Ugh how boring could this be. I could see Sirius laughing and imitating me. He was with Abrabella, Remus, Peter, Clarissa, Virginia, and Caleb. Clarissa looked magnificent in a blue that brought out her eyes. She loved this kind of thing and she was breed for it. Jeez you would think we were prize purebred dogs. Arabella did not look like she was having fun. She looked sulky while everyone else was laughing at Sirius. Huh wonder why.  
  
The evening progressed and I was stuck at the high table again at dinner and was forced to dance with all these old ladies who were old family friends. What I wouldn't give to set one of these dresses on fire or put a firework in the cake.  
  
I was continually told to dance with Clarissa by my parents.  
  
"Don't you look handsome this evening." She smiled.  
  
"Ah I am a mere star to the sun." I said bowing to her slightly. I knew perfectly well how to get a girl's attention. We then proceeded to waltz while she babbled on how wonderful the ballroom looked. Soon after I was made to dance with Bella. She was radiant in red.  
  
"Do you believe this. I thought I might have been able to wiggle my way out of this."  
  
"Ah you and I both now your parents want you to marry someone with old blood."  
  
"Well I was invited to Lily's for Christmas. Can you imagine a Christmas without balls!"  
  
"We will have to dream. Or run away…"  
  
"Right like that will happen." They were waltzing to a live band.  
  
"Check out Sirius." I almost couldn't contain my laughter. He was dragging Virginia around the dance floor in the most haphazard way he could manage while she struggled to keep him in control.  
  
"She is fighting a loosing battle."  
  
"Man I suddenly had the urge too go Whoop whoop go Sir…"  
  
"Potter your nuts. Are you sure all that weight on you head hasn't damaged it?" She nodded her head up to the crown.  
  
"You think if I tell my mom that she'll let me take it off?" He said sarcastically.  
  
After that dance the group of us escaped the ballroom and went and hung out in my room.  
  
Slowly but surely the night came to a close and a joyous James went to bed. Praising the Lord he didn't have to do this again to new year's eve.  
  
[Just a note. Like in England there is a Queen well the Griffindor's are the royal family of the English wizarding world. ]  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I was kind of hoping to break ten reviews on the last chapter and I only needed one to get ten too. I didn't get any though. I am normally really against begging for reviews I feel bad doing it but I really want to break ten. Next three chaps are written and I hope to post one everyday since I still must edit them. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it and I won't mind flames. ~puddles~ 


	12. A New Semester

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 12: A New Semester  
  
I was almost late getting to the train I ran onto through the barrier onto the platform. Everyone had boarded.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
"Lils I swear. I didn't think you were going to make it." Said Bella through the window. She jumped down and I ran up to them dragging my trunk. We hugged and thanked each other for the presents. I had given her a book on dragons. She had a temper just like them and I said so in the note.  
  
Me and her heaved my trunk into her compartment and I climbed in after her and took a seat. I looked up.  
  
"Potter what the hell are you doing in this compartment?"  
  
"Well, I was here first."  
  
"Lily there wasn't any left so we were forced to share." Bella answered.  
  
"Oh." Sirius, Remus and Peter were there too. I got up and hugged Remus. "I hope you had a good Christmas!"  
  
"Thanks. I liked the gift." I had given him a set of Gobstones.  
  
"Well you know I thought you might have more luck at it that chess." He laughed.  
  
"Oh now we are going to have to have a show down."  
  
"Just like Al Burr and Alexander Hamilton." Everyone looked at me like I was on crack. "What? I read a book about early America…" [sorry had a discussion about the milk commercial about this]  
  
"Lils you are too funny." Bella said in-between laughs.  
  
"Funny, more like insane." Snorted Potter. I casually smacked him upside the head. "Ouch!"  
  
The rest of the train ride flew by and was relatively calm except for the Bernie Botts every flavor bean fight. After a welcome back mean we headed up to the common room and discussed our vacations then went up to bed. I shook my hair out of the ponytail and several beans clattered to the floor. I smiled and put on my pjs and went to bed.  
  
"Ssshhh! So you want them to wake up!" James whispered harshly to Wormtail. They were right outside the girl's dorm.  
  
"Sorry." He said meekly.  
  
"Come on lets go. We have a room to rig and I still want to get some sleep!" Sirius mumbled pushing his way through. They covered the room in waxing charms and transfigured all of Lily's robes into carrot costumes or a least James did.  
  
They then turned and looked at her desk and her pictures. There was some pretty horrific one of them after then had been pranked. There were some from when they had glued feathers all over the marauders and they were pretty frantic to get them off. It was rather embarrassing watching the picture image of you look like a chicken and dance around.  
  
"Lets steal them!" James whispered motioning.  
  
Sirius and Potter then crept up and reached out a hand when it started to ring. They jumped and fell back. There was a burglarproof charm on them. They slid all over the floors trying to get to the door picking Peter up and tossing him out as they went. They scurried all the way back up to their room giggling at the screams of the girls as they slipped and thuds of them landing on their rear ends. They then collapsed on the bed and put a locking charm on the door.  
  
"You know one of these days she is going to kill you." Remus mumbled turning over. He hadn't participated in tonight's little raid.  
  
Lily didn't find the robes till the next morning.  
  
*  
  
The new semester wore on. Rude insults and pranks flying everywhere and soon we were in the last week of February. I was walking back from the potions room. I had been practicing some of the upcoming assignments. Severus had been there and he was occupying my thoughts he was always nice to me and mean to the rest of the Griffindors. I will never understand. I sighed.  
  
BAM! I had crashed into someone and I fell back on my butt and dropped my books. Potter just my luck. I looked up and saw him staring at me. Man I am loosing my touch I didn't even take him down with me. He was several inches bigger than me.  
  
"Do you ever watch where you are going?"  
  
"Actually I was looking for you and I was just standing there and you walked into me." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
"Language Lily. So you looked pretty deep in thought." A red flag was now being waved in front of my eyes.  
  
"Why would you care?" He was helping me pick up my stuff.  
  
"Oh no reason." He stood up with me.  
  
"Alright I'll be going know. And maybe you should have your head examined. I think I might have knocked something loose." I turned and walked away as he started to laugh.  
  
"Wait!" He suddenly came to his senses and grabbed my arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I talked to Remus about it and he doesn't seem to want to tell me what's going on."  
  
"Like I would know?"  
  
"Where he really goes once a month." My mouth opened.  
  
"Sorry I don't know what to tell you. Because I was under the impression he was at his Mother's."  
  
"You and I both know it isn't true."  
  
"Listen Potter… I don't know what you want me to tell you but-"  
  
"I am his friend and I know something is wrong. I know it is serious and I can't help him unless I know what is wrong." Wow wasn't expecting that. The stuck up Potter really does care about his friends.  
  
"You know I can't tell you anything even if I did know." He looked down and I kept walking. Remus you have to work up the courage soon. He's on to you. I ran off to find him. Potter called after me.  
  
"He's in the library." I turned he met my eyes. They were so blue and deep. He was truly worried. I turned my heel and kept going.  
  
*  
  
[James POV]  
  
"What is up with you man, you have been spending all this free time in the library."  
  
"So. Its only two and a half months to final exams."  
  
"Yeah but you never studied before and frankly you don't need too." Sirius felt the need to inform me.  
  
"Listen. Give me and hour here and when I get back to the common room we'll make plans to break into slytherin common room." James replied without even looking up from his book.  
  
"Know your talking… I was beginning to worry. I'll put up the bat signal…"  
  
"What?" James was looking at him like he was a freak.  
  
"Its from a muggle comic book." He stated.  
  
"Where did you get a muggle comic book?" He smiled mischievously. James laughed.  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay see ya later." Sirius then exited leaving James to his pile of books.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Lily walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?"  
  
She looked down at the book he was reading. It was open to a page on werewolves. She looked down.  
  
"I know now."  
  
"I guess so." I said meeting his eyes. "You happy?"  
  
"No. I won't tell anyone. Remus has to do it. Sorry I put you on the spot."  
  
"No problem." She then left. She was more loyal than I was. She kept his secret while I shamelessly asked her to tell me since Remus skirted it. I would never let Remus down again.  
  
*  
  
The Slytherin 1st year boys woke up with freezing water being dumped on them. When they looked in the mirror they had red hair, and gold tinted skin. Their screams could be heard all the way to Griffindor tower.  
  
  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really appreciate reviews and I don't mind flames. ~puddles~ 


	13. Severus or Snape?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 13: Severus or Snape?  
  
A week had passed and the syltherins had tried many attempts at cursing or hexing the Griffindors but most of the time they were foiled. Most of the tower was watching the marauder's backs. It was Saturday and Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff today in Quidditch.  
  
Once again I was spending my Saturday afternoon in the potions classroom. Severus was there when I walked in and set up my cauldron. He really fit in down here. Though I would never say it out loud. He was always nice to me even though he still had a creepy feel.  
  
"Hi Lily." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Hello Severus." I started to put out my ingredients. I always kept my work area in potions very organized it was a pet peeve. I couldn't stand a messy workspace. You can't mix potions properly when you can't find ingredients and add them when needed.  
  
"What are you working on today?"  
  
"A shrinking solution. I am starting to review for the end of the year exams. What about you?"  
  
"A weak truth serum actually."  
  
"I didn't think those were on the curriculum this year."  
  
"Its not but potions is my favorite." I nodded my approval. He was top in the class or at least he was for potions. I began to crush my dried scarab beetles.  
  
*  
  
"Wow Lily you were so being nice to Snape!" I had just walked around the corner and Severus had gone the other way. Arabella was waiting for me and her eyes were bulging.  
  
"He's nice to me." I shrugged.  
  
"Yeah but his best friends is your worst enemy right after Potter." I laughed.  
  
"Well Malfoy yeah he's definitely a jerk actually more than a jerk more like pond scum, but anyway, I don't have a reason to not be nice to Severus other than that."  
  
"You called Snape Severus!"  
  
"Close your mouth Bella."  
  
"Lily I think he likes you."  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"Who likes Evans?" We were walking into the Great Hall for dinner. Its amazing how several months ago we were always lost and know we didn't even have to think we just got to our destinations. I punched Bella so she would keep her mouth shut. The last thing I needed was for that to get stuck in Sirius' and Potter's heads.  
  
"Do tell. Come on…" Sirius was begging.  
  
"No way!" Bella and me took a seat and to our disgust James and Sirius sat across from us with Peter. Remus sat next to me. We groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Bella and me answered.  
  
"We are trying to find out who likes Lily." Sirius replied.  
  
"Someone likes Lily?" He raised his eyebrows. I banged my head on the table in annoyance. Potter laughed.  
  
Potter had told Remus he knew his secret the night he found out. But unfortunately Potter wasn't the only one to figure out something was wrong with him.  
  
"Okay we'll come back to that question later… Next… So Remus how is your mother doing?" I choked on the ham pie I had been eating. Bella pounded on my back. Potter kicked me under the table.  
  
"OUCH!" James I am going to kill you. I glared at him. He smiled back and winked? Ohhh! I get it. Sirius you IDIOT!  
  
"She is having a rough time." Remus replied. He was a smooth liar I'll give him that.  
  
I was biding my time. Then bam. I kicked Potter with everything I had right in the shin.  
  
"Son of a b-" Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth before McGonall heard. She was now looking our way. Giving us one of her prize glares. The headmaster I noticed smiled.  
  
"That's right Potter. I always pay my debts." I smiled sweetly.  
  
"Man that is so going to bruise CARROT!" I growled. I hate that name!  
  
"Like mine isn't!" Now we were both seething. It was only a matter of time before one of us dived across the table. Or so everyone thought. You have to admit we did change the subject. After staring each other down we went back to our dinner much to our friends' relief. He sneaked a look at me and winked. I returned it. Even though we enjoy hurting each other we would never physically throw it down no matter how much we hated each other. It was a silent agreement. Although our friends didn't know that. I was ready to burst out in fits of laughter.  
  
The only sad thing was this was a temporary fix. And until Remus built up the courage and is ready to tell we were going to have to deter Sirius. That was a sobering thought because it is easier said than done.  
  
*  
  
"That's right Potter. I got you alone and guess what it is time for payback." That was Severus and he was going to curse Potter. They were right around the corner. I was on my way down to potions. Bella had gone ahead without me because I had left my textbook up in the dorms. I guess Potter was late too. I walked around the corner.  
  
"What's going on?" I said. I had my arms crossed. I wasn't happy. No one curses Potter but me.  
  
"Ah Lily, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in Potions." He quickly put down his wand. I could hear James' shoulders relax. He didn't want to show Severus he was scared even though Severus is know for some pretty nasty hexes.  
  
"I forgot my text book. Come on we don't want to be late." I held the book up for emphasis.  
  
"Alright lets go. Come on Lily." James turned grabbed my arm and pulled me taking me by surprise and pulling me into the seat next to him. I could see Severus skulk in after us. He was not happy. "I see who Bella was talking about." He whispered to me. I frowned.  
  
"Just because your mean to him doesn't mean he is my enemy too." I replied sharply. Now I was stuck working with him. "Besides if I hadn't shown up he would have cursed you pretty bad so you should be thanking me." I started to put out the supplies.  
  
"What kind of a person would curse another." He was trying to make me think badly about Severus but I had his number.  
  
"Um let me think because you do it to me all the time." Is he always this dense.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Really how?" I said deadpanning him. He was throwing out ingredients so they were all over the place. I scowled. "How do you expect to make a potion in this mess." It wasn't a question. I started to neaten it.  
  
"I can't believe you are consorting with the enemy." He muttered like he was disgusted with me.  
  
"Excuse me? He's your enemy not mine and next time I interrupt I will tell him to continue gladly." Grr.  
  
"Five points from Griffindor Miss Evans. No talking." I glared at Potter. I could hear Malfoy snickering. The rest of that class was not fun.  
  
  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I really appreciate reviews and I don't mind flames. I am planning on editing and re posting the earlier chapters. I will just be editing for spelling errors and stuff! Next chapters will be out soon if all goes well! ~puddles~ 


	14. Exams

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 14: Exams  
  
"I can't study anymore."  
  
"Bella we have to. Tomorrow is potions. Now come on flobberworm mucus does what?"  
  
"I don't know!" She slammed her head down on the table. For once we weren't drawing attention to ourselves since the coming exams the slamming of heads onto tables has become commonplace.  
  
"It thickens a potions."  
  
"No more Lils." She looked up at me hopefully.  
  
"Alright fine." I sighed. I had been studying for a while and I thought I was thoroughly prepared. I was trying to help Bella. I reached down into my bag and pulled out two peppermint toads and tossed one to her.  
  
"Awesome! Thank you soo much!" She unwrapped hers happily. We had been studying all weekend. Monday was Potions in the morning. In the afternoon was herbology. Tuesday was History of Magic and Transfiguration in the afternoon. Wednesday was DADA and that night was astronomy, and Thursday was charms.  
  
We then played a game of exploding snap too much of the common room's displeasure. But most ended up smiling at us. Before long the entire 1^st year was playing and being as boisterous and rowdy as possible.  
  
*  
  
By Thursday afternoon we were all wrung out. Our brains were like over wrung sponges. We absorbed too much in the first place then twisted them this way and that during the exams. I was fairly confident that I did well though. But number 56 on potions had me thinking. What does dust of unicorn horn make when mixed with infusion of gelphidium? Bella of course was there to pull me back to reality. We really were the perfect pair.  
  
"Come on Lils! I want to dip my toes in the lake." I ran after her.  
  
"Coming! I got two bottles of pumpkin juice!" We ran arm in arm all the way out there. It was a beautiful sunny day. It was like we were being rewarded for out hard work. Most of the other grades were still working though. We had it easy.  
  
"Ah." Bella stretched out sighing. She was sipping the juice leisurely. "Well Lily if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have made it."  
  
"Nonsense. You would have done just as well except you would have bit someone's head off in the process."  
  
"Ya know you are probably right."  
  
"I know I am right." We laughed. It was just too peaceful.  
  
THUNK! SPLASH! Something hit me and exploded water all over Bell and me.  
  
"AHHH!" We jumped up screaming. The peace destroyed.  
  
"POTTER!" Him Sirius, Remus, and Peter threw some more at us before running off. The two of us jumped up and started chasing them. My short legs weren't doing the job but a sudden burst of energy and I launched my self and tackled Potter.  
  
We tumbled to the ground and I wrestled him for hold of his balloon and it exploded all over us.  
  
"Evans!" He growled. Now it was my turned to run as he reloaded himself with balloons from Sirius. Bella had stolen Peter's bag of them and was going after Remus.  
  
I circled around him and he ran into me but I was ready. I stole his bag as Bella tickled him to even the odds. He rolled in the mud trying to escape us but to no avail. Potter and Black came to his rescue and the odds were strongly in their favor four to two.  
  
*  
  
A half our later, now pooped we trudged up to the dormitories for showers. We were covered in mud and had grass sticking on our clothes and hair. We must have been a funny sight.  
  
"You know Lils, we did really well for two on four." She was smirking.  
  
"What did you expect they're boys."  
  
"And all boys are wusses!" We burst out laughing and laughed harder with there gaping mouths.  
  
"I do believe that I got you in the face!"  
  
"Whatever Potter." I said offhandedly seeming unimpressed.  
  
"Yeah well Lils so tackled you to the ground boy!"  
  
"Who you calling boy?" Potter puffed out his chest! Bella poked him hard causing to exhale the air he was holding in and cough.  
  
"Yeah real tough." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I will admit. I didn't expect such feistiness form Lily. I mean she is always willing to beat up Jamesy boy but talk about feisty!" James and me both slapped him up side the head.  
  
"Jamesy boy?"  
  
"Feisty? Me?"  
  
"Yeah we should call you tiger Lily!" Remus said laughing.  
  
"Excuse me! I am not an Indian! And I don't live in Never Never Land!" I joined in on his laugh. Everyone else didn't really catch the joke being they had never seen a TV let alone Peter Pan.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing... Nothing... Nothing..." I brought my hand up over my head insinuating to Remus that this was way over his head evoking another laugh. I was keeping an eye on Remus. Tonight was the 1^st night of the full moon. We walked quietly after that.  
  
"Everyone in here!" Potter whispered urgently. Suddenly I was aware of Perry's footsteps around the corner. I ducked in after Remus and turned around the foots steps led right too us. I stopped Potter from closing the door. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"Footsteps you idiot." I pointed my wand and murmured, "Clenso!" The steps disappeared and went back five feet so he wouldn't suspect this door.  
  
"Not bad Evans." Said James inspecting my work.  
  
"What did you expect?" I replied slyly. We then closed the door and I murmured another locking charm. Wow. This room was nothing more than a broom closet and was kind of tight. I sat down anyway. We were all cramped and hot.  
  
We all sat silently listening to his footsteps. Peter was shaking. I put my hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly. I mean the worst that can happen is that we get a detention.  
  
We could hear Perry cursing outside and then he tried the doorknob. Since it was locked he kept going. Once his footsteps traveled away from us so we couldn't here them Sirius opened the door cautiously and peered out.  
  
"All's clear." We tumbled out and raced back to the common room.  
  
*  
  
We all admitted to having enjoyed the little escapade latter. We stuffed ourselves and went back to the tower wobbling the whole way and up to our dorms. After a while we all relaxed downstairs in the common room minus Remus and Sirius. The sun was setting.  
  
"So Bella, Evans, I want to give a little going away present for the Slytherins you guys want in?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Bella was ecstatic. We had never been asked to participate in a prank before.  
  
"What's the catch?" I still don't trust him.  
  
"There is none but we want to borrow your cameras."  
  
"There is always a catch." I muttered.  
  
"Its not like it was a bad one. Of course we want to help. I have wanted to try it before but we don't know where their common room is or the password for that matter." Bella raised her eyebrows. "Do you know where it is?" Bella was all set to get down to business.  
  
"Of course! We are the marauder's!" Potter was abashed.  
  
"Speaking of the marauder's, where's Sirius?" I questioned.  
  
"He went to the hospital wing a few hours ago. Must have been a bad one. He got a cut this afternoon and he didn't want to-" Peter said. James cut him off.  
  
"He has my invisibility cloak!" He smacked his head while saying it a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Potter you IDIOT!" I screamed jumping up. Racing for the portrait hole. He jumped up and was right at my heels.  
  
"What did I miss?" Bella questioned watching our disappearing backs before chasing after us. Peter just stared at our backs dumbly. There was no chance he would catch up.  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. CLIFFIE! My first! But the reason I took so long is so I didn't leave you hanging. I know next time I might just have to use suspense. ~puddles~ 


	15. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 15: A Secret Revealed  
  
"How could you! He is gonna get himself killed!"  
  
"You think I don't realize this!"  
  
"What am I missing here and why are you guys running so damn fast, slow down!" We paid no attention to her there was no time. The sun was setting fast. If Sirius saw Madam Pomfrey escorting Remus and snuck in the whomping willow after him...  
  
We burst through the deserted Great Hall and down the front steps.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James yelled. Arabella leaned over panting. Rubbing the cramp in her stomach.  
  
"What is so important!"  
  
"Remus is a werewolf and Sirius followed him. If we don't stop him..."  
  
"Sirius is a goner." I finished grimly. I met her eyes and she gulped. The sun had disappeared and Remus should be transforming know. Oh no.  
  
We took off again. This time Bella was in the lead. We could see the whomping willow freeze. We got there just as the door Sirius threw off the invisibility cloak. James jumped and knocked him aside as a growling werewolf launched out of the hole.  
  
"STUPEFY!" My curse knocked Remus off course but in this form he was agile and was quickly on his feet. One curse wasn't enough. "Bella, James, Sirius on three!" I replied as I dodged out of the way. "One... Two... Three!"  
  
"STUPEFY!" The four of us screamed together. This knocked Remus out cold.  
  
Bella ran to James and Sirius. Sirius was deathly white and James was panting. He rolled onto his back off Sirius.  
  
"Bella help me push him inside before he wakes up."  
  
James got up too and the three of us pushed him inside and shut the trap door. We sat down as the tree woke up smacking my arm and Sirius in the tummy. There was a frenzy of swinging branches the willow was not happy to find students sitting on its roots.  
  
We jumped up and scrambled out of the way. Once out of the distance we collapsed.  
  
"What the HELL is a werewolf doing in there! Remus is in there!" Sirius suddenly looked horrified and jumped up to rescue him. James was a beat behind him and caught his arm holding him back. The two of them were still panting.  
  
"Remus is fine Sirius." James met Sirius eyes. Sirius' mouth fell open.  
  
"Remus is the..."  
  
"Werewolf." Arabella finished.  
  
"Holy shit." Sirius sat down again the news was obviously a bit over whelming.  
  
"Don't hold it against him." I pleaded. "He didn't mean it. He isn't himself when he is in werewolf form." Sirius looked at me.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah I figured it out a few months ago. Remus was going to tell everyone once he worked up the courage. I mean he was scared you wouldn't want to be his friend."  
  
"Of course I would still be his friend. Why wouldn't I?" He looked dumbfounded.  
  
"I guess he is used to rejection." James said sadly. I looked at him and he returned my gaze. At least everyone is okay.  
  
"Wait you knew about this too?" Sirius looked kind of mad. He eyes darkened from their already dark brown. He rounded on James.  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Now he looked hurt.  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell." James now turned to me. I smiled. "Evans didn't tell me and I couldn't tell you."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't figure it out myself." The silent Arabella spoke up. "I feel terrible. That is a tough secret to keep especially when we kept bugging him about it." Sirius looked at his shoes as he dug them into the dirt.  
  
"Ups." Was his only reply.  
  
"Don't worry you two. Now he doesn't have to hide it and it will be a lot easier on him. Better late than never right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm starved. You guys up for a kitchen run." Potter already had a mischievous gleam in his eye.  
  
"Hell yeah! Wait you two know where the kitchen is?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone." Sirius shrugged. We all laughed and marched back up to the castle. Everything would be alright.  
  
*  
  
The next day Remus told Peter the news. We decided we wouldn't tell anyone else. That night we painted the slytherin common room red and gold and bewitched their tapestry of the serpent to have a lion laying on top of it. We also left slimy presents in Malfoy's bed although I wouldn't let them leave anything for Severus. He still is my friend.  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Coming soon... End of term feast summer and start of second year. Next two chapters. Second year hints... Who will make the quidditch team? Are James and Lily becoming friends and will they join the marauders on nighttime excursions? ~puddles~ 


	16. End of Term and Summer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 16: End of Term and Summer!  
  
"Bella, I am going to miss you sooo much!" I said hugging her.  
  
"Same here Lils. Maybe you can come visit me over the summer. I'll owl ya."  
  
"K" I smiled at her.  
  
"Can you believe it no magic sheesh!" We giggled.  
  
"Bye." She smiled waved and walked towards the gigantic fireplace so she can floo powder home. I started after her a minute only I headed to the barrier.  
  
"Ooaf!" Something had caught my leg causing me to go flying face first into the ground my arms spread out like eagle's wings. "Potter!" I jumped up and was chasing after him.  
  
"You gonna miss me Evans!" He was laughing.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you… you little…" I pushed my way through the crowd bustling past too bulky guys who weren't too happy. I yelled my apologies. Potter had stopped running and was now standing in front of a regal looking elderly lady and a younger one who had just finished giving Potter a kiss. I stopped in shock. This must be the queen and Potter's mother. Oh dear that can't be good.  
  
"Lily Evans I would like you to meet her majesty Queen of Griffindor and my mother the Princess of Griffindor." He smiled easily. My hands were itching to strangle him. I could hear Sirius sniggering not far away. I now noticed the bodyguards that I had ran past and the ones standing in a circle around us.  
  
"Its so nice to meet you." I replied with a little curtsy. I noticed some girls to my left were doing the same thing. "I must apologize for my behavior." I looked down. They sure knew how to make you put your tail between your legs with just a look.  
  
"Hahaha!" My head snapped up to see her majesty laughing. "Your apology is accepted but I believe you my dear James should be the one apologizing. You probably had this moment planned since Christmas." She said the second half to James. I could see his cheeks turn pink.  
  
"Thank you your majesty, but I must excuse myself my parents are waiting." With that I curtsied again and left. Wait till I get my hands on you later Potter. Just wait. But then the sad though hit me that later would have to be next school year. With a heavy heart I pushed my cart through the barrier.  
  
The sight of my smiling parents brought me out of my slump and the sight of Petunia almost made me groan. I will never have a break. During the school year I get Potter and Malfoy during the summer I get Petunia. With a laugh I got in our station wagon for the car ride home.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Lily!" I had been writing a letter too Bella when someone called from below my window. I looked down at my letter. Nah I'll finish it later. Hey its summer. I pushed back my chair ran and jumped on my bed bouncing over to my window. It was already open for a slight summer breeze.  
  
"Who goes?" I called laughing.  
  
"It is I Sir Jessie, wanna play some football?" I heard Jessie call from below. His face was lit with happiness.  
  
"Sir Jessie, I barely got a hello! I haven't seen you in ten months!"  
  
"So what are you still doing up there." He then bowed. "I am still forgetting to greet you aren't I." I merely nodded to him waiting for my greeting. We always played our acts me the damsel him the knight in shining armor. "Greetings to your fair lady, wanna play some football." He mocked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right down." I heard him laugh as I grabbed my sneakers. It had rained last night so it would be very messy out today just the way we like it.  
  
"Lily try to stay partially clean!" My mom called from the kitchen. I skidded past the door and backtracked into it. I ran and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll try mom." I smiled. She put her hands on my cheeks.  
  
"Its so good to have you home dear. We missed you." I smiled. "You know what knock yourself out. Mud washes out." She smiled and shooed me out the door. I love my parents.  
  
*  
  
"Jamsie my boy, its good to be home." Sirius laughed even though this technically wasn't his home. It was James'. They were on brooms flying around James' private quidditch pitch.  
  
"Yeah I'll admit this can be the life."  
  
"Can be. Jamsie come on it is the life." He was still laughing. "Race you too the other end."  
  
"Cheater!" Sirius had taken off early and now I had my work cut out for me but I could still beat him. I looked over my shoulder. A woman in dark blue robes with dark hair down to her shoulders was standing on the pitch. I recognized her at once and started to circle back. She was the perfect picture of a princess. Clothes perfect hair perfect, good posture, and even a warm but firm face.  
  
"James darling, come down here!" Aww man now I am going to have to have tea with some foreign minister. It would really be a waste of a beautiful day. I flew down to my mother.  
  
"Hi mother."  
  
"Don't sound to happy to see me now do you?" I walked up to her and gave her the proper greeting after dismounting my broom.  
  
"Mother I am always happy to see you."  
  
"Well I am just telling you that Remus is here. I thought you three might like to go see the quidditch game being that I have acquired some tickets." She said smiling. I jumped up and down.  
  
"Thanks mum so much!"  
  
"Not a problem dear why don't you call Peter since I have four tickets okay." I gave her a hug. She smiled down at me she was still a lot taller than I was. It was still fairly early in the morning. It is not a normal thing for me to sleep in. Someone always has to come and wake me up so if I am not their when they look I figure they will just go away and leave me alone. This only worked for most people but certainly not my parents or Grandma. But then again I didn't want it to work on them.  
  
"Oy Sirius, wanna go see some real quidditch?"  
  
"Oh and James dear. Your father and I will have to be in France for the next two weeks." I just came down of my cloud and plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have some business with the minister. You father already left and I am to follow shortly. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Of course mother." I couldn't help feeling dejected. Father didn't even say good bye. I probably won't see him all summer.  
  
"I love you darling."  
  
"I love you two mum." She kissed my forehead.  
  
"Try not to get into too much trouble. You know Jenkins can only take so much." Every summer we terrorize the head butler. He is a stickler for the rules and breaking them makes him go all purple. Mum winked at me.  
  
"Alright mum."  
  
  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Coming soon… Second year hints… Who will make the quidditch team? Are James and Lily becoming friends and will they join the marauders on nighttime excursions? Sorry for the wait I was kind of in a writers slump I guess but I already finished the next chapter but I want to edit. Will hopefully be up soon! I already have the second year plot planned so it will once I get into it I should post more quickly!  
  
Dragon Enchantress ~ I can be a confusing person so I am sooo happy that this makes sense! Thanks.  
  
Elmonteprincess ~ I plan for this story to go through all seven years.  
  
Kiriko ~ you are my first reviewer to review twice thanks so much! ~puddles~ 


	17. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I hope she doesn't mind I borrow them. I would also like to say that the whole Prince of Griffindor thing belongs to the author of the Gilded Lily, which I myself enjoy. I would like to say that I only borrowed the title (Prince of Griffindor) and will not be anything like the Gilded Lily.  
  
A Life in a Moment  
  
Chapter 17: Back to Hogwarts  
  
"Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and lions, loop d loop…" Back to Hogwarts. Yeah I am happy enough to sing!  
  
"LILS!" Bella was very tan her raven hair perfectly straight. Her enchanting gray eyes shining. I was always jealous of straight hair mine is so curly.  
  
"BELLA!" Two shrieking girls could be heard through the platform. Everyone turned to look who it was then turned back to what they were doing laughing. "I got awesome ideas to prank Potter! Wait to you hear them!" I smiled at her. We hugged each other.  
  
"I missed you so much! Guess what I am going to try out for quidditch this year."  
  
"Really. Sorry I think I prefer to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground." I'm still afraid of heights. "So how was the rest of the summer."  
  
"Pretty boring my older brother Anthony, dragged me all across France taking me to all the museums and stuff. Oh and guess what I GOT A CAT!" Bella smiled and clapped her hands at this.  
  
"No way! What's its name?"  
  
"Well I was actually kind of stumped so named him Bunny."  
  
"Really very interesting name. But isn't Bunny a girls name?" I giggled ever so innocently.  
  
She smacked me lightly. "Hey it's a good name. At least I didn't name him Lucius." She laughed too as we stuck out our tongues. What a horrible name. "So how was your summer?"  
  
"I actually got back into playing the flute." By now we had pushed our way through the crowd and found a compartment. It was close to the end of the train. Once again we hoisted our stuff up into it and took our seats. "That and I danced a lot."  
  
"Ya know Lils I don't see you dancing. I see you more like biting and kicking than waving a flower graceful." She kidded me.  
  
"No Bella that's you. But ya know what that actually sounds like fun. Oh well there is always next summer. " We both giggled. How I missed this.  
  
"Ya know Lils I really missed you."  
  
"Me to Bella, me too."  
  
*  
  
Unfortunately peace did not last too long. Potter had come to pay his respects. Bella and me had been gossiping about the summer. Apparently Sirius had dropped a cup of tea on a Duke's lap and said would you like some sugar with that? That's what you get when you invite him anywhere. I told her about the wonderful Petunia and the several horrid boyfriends she brought home. They hadn't been much better than dogs.  
  
We both turned as the door slide open. I was sitting across from Bella.  
  
"Well hello Bella." Potter was attempting to be charming. His hair was even messier than normal.  
  
"Hey James, get into any trouble yet?"  
  
"Well no but the day is still young. Besides I haven't come across any good targets yet." He smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Sirius, Remus and Peter strolled in after them.  
  
"Remus! Hi!" I jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Its good to see you too. Was Petunia that bad?" He teased.  
  
"Ugh don't even get me started." I laughed. "Its good to see you two, Sirius and Peter." I stressed. Two can play at this game. Jerk I could have sworn I heard Potter talk but his lips didn't move. [When the words are in that is a person's thoughts which will generally be followed by () with the name of the person who said or really thought it.]  
  
These two never give up. (Remus).  
  
"So how bout some bertie botts?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius you sure no how to break tension." We all then sat down in a circle daring each other to eat suspicious looking beans, as the sky became more and more menacing. How is it we always end up entertaining ourselves with bertie botts?  
  
*  
  
School started off slowly. I quickly fell into habit. Classes dinners study… the occasional prank and lots of public humiliation. The wizarding world was very subdued though. According to Bella the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, is responsible for this along with his death eaters. But we are not supposed to address him by his name so forget I said that, its he who must not be named. Calling someone you know who is really stupid. I think that in itself increases the fear that people feel when it concerns you know who. Over the summer there had been several muggle killings and some ministry workers had been murdered. We all felt safe here at Hogwarts though. Professor Dumbledore is said to be the only person who you know who is afraid of! That is very reassuring.  
  
Too bad the Griffindor Quidditch team tryouts are this weekend. Quidditch fever has returned! Nooo!  
  
To think only a week into school and already all the Griffindors except me are eating, breathing, and studying! Quidditch. Pretty sucky huh.  
  
I looked up and around the common room. We were to the left of the fireplace since this winter was starting off rather chilly. In the farthest corner Potter and his gang were hunched over discussing something with harsh whispers. Bella was trying to finish her transfiguration essay on turning a pear into an apple. Taste counts! We are going to be tested on it on Friday. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. Amanda and V were at the table next to us playing chess. I was watching the game too. Amanda was setting a very neat box trap for V's king it looked like it was working.  
  
"Lils will you please help me! I am hopeless I can't do this!"  
  
"Of course you can look you skipped this entire paragraph." I pointed. I had also been keeping track of her progress. My charms essay I was working on was just about finished.  
  
"I don't understand why I always skip over the important parts. And don't you dare laugh!" She pointed a finger at me. I raised my hands in defeat.  
  
"Why are you doing that essay anyway you normally wait till the day before its due and today's Wednesday. That leaves you one more whole day!"  
  
"Well I kind of want less stress because of Saturday. I really want to make it." Her unease and distress was teasing my nerves.  
  
"What positions are open anyway?"  
  
"Seeker, beater, and two chasers." Her eyes immediately lit up at talking about beloved quidditch. To bad she didn't show that much enthusiasm in transfiguration.  
  
"And your going for chaser?"  
  
"Of course. Will you come and root for me?" She pleaded.  
  
"No matter how much I don't like Quidditch do you really think I wouldn't be there for you?" She smiled. That eased my nerves too.  
  
"God Dammit! I always loose!" Vanessa yelled drawing some funny stares.  
  
"Don't worry V dear. There is always tomorrow." I replied patting her on the back.  
  
"Thanks so absolutely much!" She replied banging her head on the table. "I don't understand why I put myself through such torture every day!"  
  
"Because you are such an optimist you go into every match thinking you are going to win?" Manda replied innocently her blond curls bouncing playfully. V simply glared. We all burst into giggles.  
  
~ Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I am so sorry about not posting soon. I type it than get lazy. I will do my best to be as quickly as possible to get next chap up! Hope you read and review! Andy Roddick got knocked out of Erikson open tear. (Nasdaq 100 Open, I liked Erikson better!) ~puddles 


End file.
